The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Ragnarok
by adam148
Summary: Sequel to A New Land. The Hero of Winds searches for a friend he has lost, unaware that a great evil force is putting a malevolent plot into action. Rated T for violence, and slight language, and blood.
1. Prologue: First Act

_I'm back! But you probably didn't miss me, I only finished the other story yesterday... Anyway, I don't own Zelda or Nintendo... well, not yet anyway..._

_"Strictly speaking, a tomato isn't a vegetable, it's really a kind of dolphin,"_-Great Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley

First Act

_OK, so, this is a sequel to my last story _"The Legend of Zelda: A New Land"_, and a lot of things in this story are better explored in the prequel, so, if you're new to this story, please read _"A New Land"_. For the reviewers of my last story, if you still wish to review, you know about this story, so, read on!_

Prologue

_In our last adventure…_

_Our Heroes went their separate ways…_

_And Link, Sheik and Lynn defeated Ragnarok…_

_Destroyer of worlds…_

_And sealed him…_

_Uh, I mean her…_

_In a void until the end of days…_

_Sheik disappeared…_

_And Link searched in vain…_

_Lynn rejoined her sisters, the Goddesses, in the Sacred Realm…_

_Link, the Hero of Winds…_

_Is still searching…_

_Three years later…_


	2. Chapter 1

_OK, first actual chapter of the new story, so, enjoy!_

"_What's the point of being grown up, if you can't act childish sometimes?"_-The Doctor, Doctor Who-Also by me.

Chapter One: And so it begins…

Link was lying in a field. He had been in the Chronostar with Marin, when he had felt a tugging somewhere around his navel. Then he had found himself in the field.

There was fog everywhere, so Link guessed it was early morning.

He had been searching for Sheik for three years, and he was now a strapping fifteen-year-old boy. His hat, which was a major part of his clothing, which was enchanted by the powers that be to fit him no matter how old he was, fell past his waist, so it was proportional to his body. He used to have no protection over his hands, but now he wore fingerless gloves, so he could keep a grip on a sword.

Picking himself up, Link put a hand over his eyes and attempted to peer through the gloom.

He was standing on the grass, still wet with morning dew. There was a forest to the left of him, and in the distance he saw a castle.

"It can't be…" Link said,

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a horse trotting towards him, and a brown horse with a white mane came into view, and on it was a twelve-year-old boy, with a long hat and a green tunic.

"'Bout time you showed up, I called you a week ago," said the boy.

It was the Hero of Time.

* * *

"Well, that's unfair," said HoT, getting down from his horse, Epona,

"What is?" Link, the Hero of Winds, asked,

"You being older and taller than me," HoT said, looking at Link as if it was his fault,

"Hey, I only got taken from the Chronostar just now, it's not my fault,"

"Wait, you lost the Chronostar?" HoT gaped at him in disbelief,

"Well, your calling of me yanked me out of the Chronostar," Link glared at HoT,

"Aw, man, you're cooler than me as well," HoT complained, then he noticed something at Link's belt, "What are those?"

Link glanced down at where HoT was pointing. At his belt was a series of bottles, each one containing a different coloured potion. In order, they were coloured red, blue, purple, yellow, white, and black. There was also a dark blue one with a Zora encrusted stopper.

"No green?" HoT asked,

"Not unless I drink one of them, then whichever one I drank fills up with a green potion, until I drink it again," Link said,

"What do they do?" HoT asked,

"Well, the blue one increases my defensive capabilities, the red one increases my attacking abilities, the purple one increases both of those, but not by much, and also increases my magic power. The yellow one increases my speed by a lot, I could get from here to the castle in a couple of seconds instead of a few minutes by horse. The white one turns me invisible when I want to be, and the black one acts like yours, with it, I can fly," Link said,

"What about the other one?" HoT asked, signalling the dark blue bottle,

"Oh, that gives me my Zora Armour,"

"Why do you have them?" HoT asked,

"It's quicker and less awkward than changing tunics," Link told him,

"So, can you drink one, and then drink another one?" HoT asked,

"You ask a lot of questions, well, no, I have to drink from the same bottle I drank from the first time, which brings back my green tunic, and then drink another potion, I'm still working on the drink one, then drink another transition,"

"Well, OK then," HoT said, mildly jealous, but not wanting to upset the now older, taller and stronger young man, who was a year away from adulthood as it is,

"So, I need a ride," Link said,

"Why?" HoT asked, "You have the Chronostar,"

"OK, well, first of all, it isn't here, second of all, when I call it, it might take a few days for it to turn up, third of all, I'll have to find it when it does land, and fourthly, I don't want to be walking around all of Hyrule looking for it, so I need a ride, of which I can use in some other times and places," Link told him,

"Well, I did bring a horse to the ranch owner's daughter, we can ask her if she'll give it to you, but how are you going to keep it in the Chronostar?"

"Well, remember that floating city?"

"Yeah," HoT said, wondering where Link was going with this,

"Well, I'll just keep her there until I need her, I put a door on the side of the Chronostar, so the city can be accessed automatically, but the door can only be opened with a song," Link told him, and then he played it on the Wind Waker,

"Do you mind if I play along?" HoT asked,

"Yeah, hang on, I'll write the song down," Link pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper, flattened it out, and then pulled out a flat rock.

Placing the rock on the floor, Link wrote down the song, using a Roc's feather, he'd just conducted with the Wind Waker, and then put the rock back into Hammerspace and gave HoT the paper,

"What do you call this song?" HoT asked,

"It doesn't have a name," Link told him,

"Well, how about Nightshade's song? Because this is the exact same song that I had to use to tame the horse when I found her, and I gave the song to Malon," HoT said, giving the paper back,

"Well, I'll meet you at the ranch, I'll run there," and then Link pulled out his yellow potion, gulped it down, which caused the bottle to fill up with a green potion, and HoT watched in amazement as Link's tunic changed to a yellow hue.

"See ya," Link said, and then he ran off. Seconds later, a huge gust of wind followed.

_Big first chapter..._


	3. Chapter 2

_OK, last chapter for today, more tomorrow, hope you're enjoying it so far._

"_You're like a conscience, except I actually listen to you,"_-Takezo Kensei, Heroes,

Chapter Two: Explaining time…

HoT found Link leaning on the gate to Lon Lon Ranch, panting for breath,

"How long have you been here?" HoT asked, jumping down from Epona,

Link gulped down some mouthfuls of air, and then replied between gasps, "About half an hour,"

"But that's how long it took to get here, and you're still put of breath," HoT said, confused,

"Using the yellow tunic increases my speed, but causes me to use a lot more energy, I couldn't use it to find the Chronostar, because of the energy I'd waste, I could end up passing out and never waking up," Link told him, still panting,

"So, half a kilometre in a few seconds, how much does that take up?"

"Enough to make me significantly useless in battle, I'll tell you that," Link told him, straightening up, "But that's only a small amount of energy for a half hour trek, so after half an hour, my energy begins to restore itself rapidly,"

"OK, so, shall we go in?" HoT said, "I've been living here since I got back, about a month ago, so I've been given a key,"

He then moved over, stuck a key into a keyhole, and the gate swung open.

Link took Epona's lead rein and followed HoT into the ranch.

"Why did you call for me anyway?" Link asked,

"What?" HoT asked, not looking back,

"The reason I'm here, you played the Ocarina and managed to pull me out of the Chronostar, several hundred years from now, and what I want to know is why," Link told him,

HoT turned around so he was walking backwards, "Oh, well, it happened while I was asleep, I had accidentally left the Ocarina of Time on the kitchen table, and Malon had woken up before I had, so she found it on the table, and she played a few notes, that woke me up. I looked out the window to the horse paddock, and it was full of horses, because the 'hard-working' Ingo let the horses out, and I saw a cloaked figure feeding Nightshade, the horse I'm going to give you, but then they looked up, straight at me, then they just blew away like dust in the wind," and then HoT fell over,

Link helped HoT to his feet, and they entered the horse paddock. Letting Epona off the lead rein and letting her canter into the other horses. And then HoT led Link to where Malon was standing in the middle of the paddock, and allowed them to introduce themselves,

"Hi, I'm Link," Link said, offering his hand for her to shake,

Malon flushed bright red, amazed that this tall, muscular young man was even _speaking_ to her, "Hi," she said shyly,

HoT scowled, Malon never acted like that around _him_, and then he stopped himself, he was starting to sound like Mido,

"I heard there was a horse by the name of Nightshade that I could perhaps borrow," Link said politely,

"Um, well, er, it's Link's, I mean, the, uh, the Hero of Time's horse, and, erm-" Malon said, her ears going as red as her hair,

"I've already said he can have it, Malon," HoT interjected before Malon could embarrass herself (_erm… too late_),

"Well, erm, OK, she's over there," Malon said, pointing at the only black horse with ethereal white spots in the paddock, then buried her face, which was as red as a tomato (whatever that is, vegetable, dolphin or fruit, whatever), and ran off, either to calm down, or cry, poor girl.

Link looked at her as she ran off, "What's wrong with her?" he asked,

"I dunno," HoT said, just as confused,

"OK, let's go see this horse then," Link said, and went over to Nightshade.


	4. Chapter 3

_I have a chapter up today, which I hope is filled with drama, excitement and all that stuff, that or masks, it's one of them._

"_Some say that he knows two facts about ducks, and that both of them, are wrong,"_-Jeremy Clarkson, Top Gear,

Chapter Three: Castle Town

Link was riding Nightshade through Castle Town. He had saddled her up at the ranch, and had ridden her all the way to Castle Town, just before the drawbridge had been drawn up. The town was now dark, and there was no one about.

"Well, people don't like staying out as soon as it gets dark do they?" Link asked Nightshade, who, as a horse, didn't answer,

Link stopped outside of the Happy Mask Shop. He didn't understand why, but it felt as if there was an ancient presence within.

According to the sign, the shop was still open for another hour or two, so Link hopped off of Nightshade, placed her lead rein over a hook and went inside.

* * *

The shop walls were literally covered in masks, there was a mask that resembled a certain fat plumber I shall not mention by name (_MARIO!_), and there was another mask that looked more like rabbit ears.

"Oh ho, interested in masks are you?" said a mysterious voice,

Startled, Link looked at the counter, where the voice had come from, in the gloom, "Who's there?" he asked,

"The boy asks who I am, hee hee, the boy doesn't know, ha ha," and out of the gloom stepped a short man with a sort of hunch, rubbing his hands together, a constant grin on his face, his red hair sticking out in odd directions, "Reminds me of the other boy, tee hee, the one who was transformed, gah hah,"

"Happy Mask Salesman, are you the one radiating the ancient magic?" Link asked, getting straight to the point,

"Oh no, ha ha, not I, young hero, not I, I am merely retrieving, oh ho, what is mine!" his voice became a hiss, and he dived at Link,

Link raised his fists, preparing for the attack, when the Salesman suddenly darted in the other direction, so he came up behind Link.

Link's scar, which ran from above his left eye to the top of the tight of his lip burned white hot, which gave Link enough warning to duck and use a sweeping kick to bring the Salesman to the floor.

Link lifted the Salesman by his shirt and shoved him against the wall, not too gently.

The Salesman slumped to the ground.

* * *

Link still felt the ancient magic radiating from behind the counter, which meant that the Salesman had either been possessed by it, or driven mad.

The Salesman murmured something about the Fierce Deity, and suddenly Link understood, HoT had the Fierce Deity Mask, along with a few others, and the mask had a dark history, so it could be that the Happy Mask Salesman (_from here on known as HMS_), would have felt a great sense of ownership.

Link followed the aura of ancient magic like a dog follows its nose, sniffing his way after it.

He hopped over the counter, and looked around. On the floor was a large sack. Looking inside, Link found masks, specifically those that HoT had gained during his adventure in Termina, so the kids in the moon that Link had heard about must have had some connection to HMS. There were also the remains of the four dark beings created by Majora's Mask. Putting the sack into Hammerspace, Link still felt the presence of ancient magic, and, turning around, he saw the demon mask itself, Majora's Mask.

Taking it down from its hook on the wall, Link felt the magic within it. There was no evil mind or presence in it, just magic that could be used for minor pranks to major chaos. Link put this in Hammerspace also. Then he went back outside, pilfering the key to the shop from HMS and locking the door behind him. Then he pocketed the key and mounted Nightshade. Well, he tried to anyway; he didn't get to the horse in time.

* * *

Walking out of the shop, and locking the door, he turned and walked straight into somebody.

They were shorter than him by about six inches, and they were wearing a dark cloak, which had symbols on it. The hood of the cloak was pulled up over their head, and the cowl was covering the mouth, but the eyes could still be seen. They were ruby red, and Link recognised them immediately.

The person gasped, and stepped back a few steps, and then they ran,

"Sheik?" Link said, looking at the person, "Sheik!" he shouted, running after the person,

As he ran, he saw the person slowly fade away, as if blown away by the wind,

"Sheik!" Link yelled after her.

_Ooh, drama._


	5. Chapter 4

_OK, I started writing this chapter last night, but didn't have a chance to finish it, as I was tired, so I finished it, and put it up here, so, enjoy._

"_Why are you asking me? I am but a fish,"_-Unknown

Chapter Four: Despair

Malon was sitting with HoT and Talon in the ranch house. Ingo was putting away the horses. Everybody was quiet, as they were all tired from working all day, except for Talon, because he's lazy.

It had been raining for the best part of an hour, when the door was thrown open.

Link stepped in, sopping wet from the rain. His hair was plastered to his face. He walked in and sat down at the table, a moody expression on his face, slamming the door behind him.

Malon went bright red and ran up to her room. Talon snorted and fell on the floor, asleep.

That left HoT and Link.

HoT didn't say anything, he just sat there and observed Link quietly.

Link just glared at the wall. Then he noticed that HoT was looking at him, "What?" he said angrily,

"What happened?" HoT asked,

"I saw Sheik," Link said hoarsely, and then he told HoT what had happened from when after HoT had gone home until now,

"So, you've been looking for Sheik?" HoT asked,

"Yeah, but this is the most success I've had in three years," Link sighed,

"You said you were in the Happy Mask Salesman's shop, why?"

"I felt an ancient magic power in there, turns out it was this," Link pulled Majora's Mask out of Hammerspace and slid it across the table,

"Its power still exists? But it should have been destroyed," HoT said, looking worriedly at the mask,

"It was, the demon using the magic has been destroyed and left it's own magic in it, the demon was sealed inside the mask hundreds of years after it was created. It was created by one of your ancestors, a great monster that ate people and absorbed their wishes, and existed in a world without time; your descendant came, and played it a song, after three days, the monster was dead, and all that was left was it's armour. The armour was carved into this mask," Link explained, "I've also got these masks, I believe they belong to you," and he pulled the sack of masks out of Hammerspace and handed them to HoT,

Looking in the bag, HoT said, "But I gave these to the kids in the moon,"

"And who did the kids in the moon look like?"

"The Happy Mask… that creep, he scammed me out of loads of masks for a cheap joke?"

"I don't think so, I think the kids in the moon disappeared when Majora's Mask was defeated, and the masks were scattered. The Salesman must have found the masks and recognised them as yours, and decided to keep them, it would explain why none of these masks were on sale," Link said,

"Well, these masks are bringing back a lot of bad memories, so you can keep them, and I'm pretty sure you'll take good care of them, and you can also have these, I have no further use for them," HoT pulled out the Goron Mask, the Deku Mask, the Zora Mask, and the Fierce Deity Mask from his Hammerspace and handed them to Link,

"Thanks man," Link said,

* * *

Link was sleeping in the makeshift bed that had been set up in the stables for him, when he woke up,

It was still the early hours of the morning; the sun wouldn't rise for another three hours. Link sat up, and looked bleary eyed out of the window.

He was wearing his crawfish pyjamas, and his regular clothes were folded neatly on the floor, as well as his swords and shield.

Link had woken up, because he realised he had locked the Happy Mask Salesman in the shop and taken the key. Whoops.

Link quickly put his tunic over his crawfish pyjamas, tightened the straps of his sword belt, and he began to saddle up Nightshade.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. It was a similar presence to one he had felt three years ago, the day he had met Sheik. They hadn't got on very well then.

He moved his hand slowly to the yellow potion at his belt, while continuing to saddle up Nightshade, to give the impression that he hadn't detected the presence.

He drank the potion, but made it look as if he was drinking water. He finished saddling up Nightshade, and lunged at the presence, his tunic changing to a yellow hue.

The cloaked figure began to run, turning around and attempting to make a break for the doorway. However, Link was faster, and grabbed them by the ankle.

The person fell over, and Link stood up, and moved over. He pulled the hood from the person's face. Looking up at him, her long, platinum blonde hair falling across her face, her big, ruby red eyes staring up at him, was Sheik.

_OK, Sheik's back, and another chapter is coming later._

_Edit: Went to see the Dark Knight, too tired to write another chapter. Sorry._


	6. Chapter 5

_OK, my brother's hamster died last night, so we're all a little bummed out about that here at home, but I did manage to write this chapter, so, enjoy. Also, please provide feedback about the quotes, I'd like to know whether or not you like them._

"_Now you owe me a cookie, or a human sacrifice. That works too."-_Unknown,

Chapter Five: Agents of Darkness? You've gotta be kidding me

"Sheik," Link helped her to her feet, meanwhile keeping a firm grip on her arm so she wouldn't run away,

"What?" she asked with her regular bluntness,

"Why'd you run away yesterday?" Link asked,

"Because it isn't safe for me to associate with anyone, I have to stay in the shadows, undetected, in case the agents of darkness try to find me," Sheik said, attempting to break out of Link's grip and failing,

"Sheik, nobody could be worse than Ragnarok,"

"A group of angry Titans, and their various pets, hmm, I'd rather not take my chances thanks," Sheik said, and once again tried to pull out of Link's grip, and was once again unsuccessful,

"Sheik, if we can deal with the Titan Lord, and survive, then we can deal with his fanboys,"

Sheik tried to hide a smile, but was unsuccessful, I mean, a silly comment like that? Pricelessly funny.

"But what if they find me?" Sheik said, and her breathing increased,

Link knew that if he didn't calm her down soon, she'd start crying and she'd do something rash, stupid and unexpected,

"Sheik, look at me, OK, they aren't going to find you, OK, you're safe here, and if they do find you, I'll protect you, OK?" Link told her,

Sheik, overwhelmed with emotion as she was, hugged Link, who was taken completely by surprise.

"So, how old are you now? I've been following you across time for three years, so I'm fifteen now," Link said, with Sheik's face still buried in his chest,

Sheik looked up, and said, "I'm fourteen, but I'm going to be fifteen in a few weeks,"

"Great. No age diff then, so, now we've got that done, we have to find the Chronostar," Link told her,

"You lost it? But what if the Titan's find it?" Sheik said, thumping Link's chest,

Link rubbed his now painful chest, "I've already called it here, and you can blame the Hero of Time for calling me and pulling me out of the Chronostar,"

"Wait, the Hero of Time is here?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I just knew you were going to turn up somewhere, and I followed, but by the looks of it, I arrived before you did,"

"Yeah, why are you wearing the cloak anyway?" Link asked,

Sheik looked down at the cloak she was wearing, and pulled out of the hug, "Well, I don't want to be seen, this cloak has dark colours, so I can hide in the shadows," Sheik opened the cloak up so her regular clothes could be seen underneath it. She had grown a lot since Link had last seen her, and she seemed a lot more mature, both body and mind, but when Link looked in her eyes he still saw the little girl he had befriended three years before.

"I locked the Happy Mask Salesman in his shop by mistake, and I've got to go let him out, do you want to come?" Link asked, looking at Sheik and smiling,

Sheik looked up at the scarred face of her friend, and nodded.

* * *

Agents of darkness? Bring it on.

_I'm good._


	7. Chapter 6

_OK, well, here we are, appoximately halfway through the first act. I hope you will continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. _

"_I don't apologise, I'm sorry but that's just the way I am,"_-Homer Simpson, The Simpson's Game,

Chapter Six: Raiding the Mask Shop… Again

Sheik was in Nightshade's saddle, but Link was leading Nightshade by the lead rein, and walking in front.

It was now early morning, and an owl flew over Hyrule Field.

They reached Castle Town just as the sun rose over Hyrule Field.

As Nightshade trotted into the main square, passers-by would look at the black horse with the ethereal white spots, the girl riding it and the boy leading the horse, and wonder why on earth such young people were up so early. Then they'd wonder why they were up so early, and go home and back to bed.

Link stopped outside the Happy Mask Shop, and tied the lead rein to the hook outside. Then he helped Sheik off the horse.

"Thanks," Sheik said,

"No problem, come on, let's get this door open," Link said, moving over to the door and pulling the key out of his pocket,

He jammed the key into the lock, turned the key, and pulled the door open.

HMS fell out.

"OK, that's it, I'm not selling masks again, far too dangerous," he stood up, his wild, bloodshot eyes glaring, and he turned to Link, and grabbed his tunic, "Here," he shoved a piece of paper at Link, "Take it, take it all, I can't deal with this anymore," he then ran off into the distance, staggering in every other direction,

"O…K…" said Link, looking at HMS as he ran into a wall,

"What did he give you?" Sheik asked, leaning forward to look at the piece of paper,

"It looks like the ownership rights to the Happy Mask Shop, well, that means, all the masks and stuff are mine, and so is the building," Link said, looking at the paper, "We could move in, keep it, find a way to link it to the Chronostar when we find it," Link looked at Sheik, "Let's go have a browse then shall we?"

* * *

After putting the "Closed" sign on the door and closing it behind them, both Link and Sheik had a look around the shop. Link was behind the counter, looking at the "Special Offers", when he found a mask that bore a striking similarity to HoT.

"Sheik, come and look at this, it looks like the Hero of Time," Link said, calling her over from the wall she was looking at,

She leapt over the counter and sat on it, "Let's see the mask description,"

Link handed her the tag, still examining the mask,

Sheik read the tag aloud, "'Adult Mask: the mask created when the Hero of Time travelled back through time from being an adult,' hmm, well, what do you think it-" Sheik didn't finish, for the following reason,

Link had jammed the mask onto his face, and suddenly felt his entire being stretch like it was being torn apart. He screamed, but found that something was wrong with his voice, it was deeper.

A blinding light had enveloped him, and when it cleared, Link found himself a lot taller. He looked down at Sheik, who was staring at him in shock, "What?" he asked, in his strange new voice,

"You just gained about a foot in height, and, well, you look sort of like the Hero of Time did after his seven year sleep," Sheik told him,

"OK, mask off then," Link (the adult Hero of Winds) took the mask off, and became his fifteen-year-old self, as opposed to his seventeen-year-old self, "Might lend it to the Hero of Time," Link mused, then he put the mask on the counter and continued rummaging, and Sheik decided to help him,

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Link found another mask. It appeared to be a Gerudo Mask, and he was about to put it on, as a joke, before Sheik snatched it out of his hands,

"What?" Link asked, "I was only going to put it on, thought I'd look silly,"

"Link, this is a transformation mask, like the last one, I can sense the energy in this, you put this on, you turn into a Gerudo," Sheik told him,

"Oohh," said Link, and he took the Gerudo Mask gingerly, and put it next to the Adult Mask, "Maybe we can get the Hero of Time to put it on, as a prank," he smiled at Sheik, who smiled back, "Well, let's get rummaging once more,"

* * *

In the end, they found only a few extra masks, and only one of them was a transformation mask. The extra masks were: a Hawkeye, like one sold in a shop in Kakariko Village at some point in the future of this timeline, a Skull Mask, a Spooky Mask, and the transformation was a Girl Mask, and Sheik assured Link that this mask would change the wearer into a girl, if they were male. If they were already female, nothing would happen. The two of them set off back to the ranch to play their prank on HoT, and they locked the Happy Mask Shop door behind them.

_I like this prank. I know it's creulty to HoT, but it's gonna be funny as hell isn't it?_


	8. Chapter 7

_OK, second chapter today, and I bring news. My family have got ourselves a new hamster. Not that we don't miss our old one, we do, and Rocky (it's his name) can never take the place of our old hamster, but we find it easier to take away the pain of not having a hamster. Rocky rules! And our old hamster (Chibi), rules equally!_

"_I may not be as threatening as other villains, but soon I, Doctor Sheep, shall take over the world… meaheheh,"_-Unknown,

Chapter Seven: Prank

Sheik rode into the ranch alone. Link was going to follow her in later. In her hand was the Gerudo Mask. They had to make this look realistic.

Sheik dismounted Nightshade, tied the lead rain to a hook and opened the door.

She staggered in as if she was injured. She put the mask on the table, and sat down in the chair. Real dramatic like.

"What happened?" HoT asked, everyone on the ranch knew who she was now, Link had introduced them. Malon hadn't seemed to like that.

"We were in the mask shop," Sheik started, "And then this group of masked people ran in, and raided it, they took Link," She then moved the mask to the other side of the table, "I tried to stop them, but, all I got was this mask,"

HoT picked the mask up, and examined it. He sniffed it gingerly, but there was no odour, so, deciding it was safe, he put it on.

The mask glued itself to his face, and he felt his skin bubbling,

Malon put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, Din!"

A light enveloped HoT and he seemed to disappear.

Sheik was watching with a bemused expression, Malon saw it, and stormed over, "What did you do?"

"Nothing permanent, just watch," Sheik replied,

Someone screamed from inside the light, but it wasn't HoT's voice. It belonged to a girl.

The light faded, and there stood a fifteen-year-old Gerudo girl. Wearing green Gerudo clothing, her hair was up in a ponytail like a certain Sage of Spirit's. Strangely for a Gerudo, she had a very light tan, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Sheik, I'm going to kill you," said the girl,

"Who is she? Where's Link?" Malon demanded, looking as if she was about to thump Sheik,

"That _is_ Link, Malon," said a voice from the door,

Leaning against the doorframe, was none other than Link, the Hero of Winds himself.

* * *

"I presume you orchestrated this," HoT the Gerudo said angrily,

"Got it in one," Link said,

"Are you done humiliating me now?" HoT asked, and after Link nodded, he… erm, she, stuck her fingers under her chin, looking for a crease. When she found it, she pulled and the mask came off, leaving a very angry looking Hero of Time holding a Gerudo Mask, which he then threw at Link, who caught it and put it into Hammerspace.

"It was just a joke," Link said,

"I know," HoT said moodily,

Suddenly, there was large explosion, and the roof of the ranch house was ripped off.

Standing over the kids was a huge, crystalline red man.

"It's the Titan of Revenge, Nemesimilate!" Sheik screamed, "He was Ragnarok's right hand man!"

"Hero of Time, I'm gonna pass you a mask, you've gotta put it on, and then, take the Master Sword, which I'm about to put on the table, I'll turn into the Fierce Deity, alright?" Link shouted to him,

HoT nodded. Link unsheathed the Master Sword, and slammed it onto the table, then he pulled both the Adult Mask and the Fierce Deity Mask out, and he threw the Adult Mask to HoT and jammed the Fierce Deity Mask.

HoT had grabbed the Adult Mask and jammed it onto his face, and taken the Master Sword.

Suddenly, there were two tall, powerful beings, each with an extremely powerful sword, Fierce Deity Link with his double helix blade, and Adult HoT with his Blade of Evil's Bane. It's time to deal with the Titan of Revenge.

_Interestingly enough, the Adult Mask was going to be in Majora's Mask, but it was changed into the Fierce Deity Mask to make it seem less like Ocarina of Time, and more like a different game, only bringing back a couple of characters, and introducing new ones that looked similar to old ones. Good concept. Also, in Ocarina of Time, apparently Malon was going to be the Sage of Sky, but that was dropped in development. Also, that Titan of Revenge has a very awkward name, I believe it is pronounced: Neh-Meh-Sim-Eh-Late. Still, rather complicated._

_EDIT: Have just learned that Rocky is a girl._


	9. Chapter 8

_OK, have learned that Rocky has had his name changed (again), is now Rocko, and he is not a girl, despite what I said._

"'_Come on, keep up with me!'_

'_I would if you were moving!'"_-Sid and Manny, Ice Age,

Chapter Eight: Dealing with a great big red thing

Fierce Deity Link jumped up into the air, and sliced with his double helix sword at the One with the Overcomplicated Name, Nemesimilate.

Adult Link jumped onto one wall, leapt to another, then hookshotted himself out of the ranch house and towards Nemesimilate, slashing with the Master Sword as he went by.

Nemesimilate roared in anger, and raised his arm to crush Malon, who was still standing, frozen to the spot, in the ranch house. Suddenly, his arm was sliced off, and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Sheik stood on the roof of the stables, as her specially built, perfectly balanced bladed boomerang flew back to her. She caught it in one hand, put it away, and dived up at Nemesimilate, and as she went up, she pulled out a forged to perfection Ninja blade, and she sliced open a hole in Nemesimilate's head.

Nemesimilate roared in pain, clutching his stump of an arm, then he swiped Sheik out of the air, and she landed with a thump in the ranch house, next to Malon. Ingo and Talon had gone to town and wouldn't be back till later.

Malon rushed over, to check if Sheik was alright. By the looks of it, her left leg was broken, but she seemed fine otherwise.

Fierce Deity Link and Adult HoT led Nemesimilate to the empty horse paddock, to keep him away from the girls.

He was big, slow, and lumbering, so Link and HoT had time for conversation.

"Hero of Time, we can't beat him on our own, in a few minutes that arm will grow back and we'll be in trouble, so, we have to come up with a plan," said Fierce Deity Link, his voice giving a very impressive aura,

"Yeah, but how are we gonna defeat something as big as that?" Adult HoT asked, still immature even after aging five years,

"I don't know, but we're going to have to hold him off," FD Link said,

Suddenly, Nemesimilate stopped moving. Not in the way you'd stop moving, as in, stopping to assess the situation, or consider your chances, but stopped in the sense of, frozen still.

* * *

FD Link knew that time had been stopped, but he knew that he hadn't done it, "Well, that provides us with time to make a plan, but we can't touch the big red idiot because otherwise his time will start moving again,"

"Guys, come help me with Sheik!" Malon yelled, walking towards them with Sheik limping beside her, her arm over Malon's shoulder,

The God and the Hero ran over, and they sat down, a safe distance from Nemesimilate,

"We have no plan," said Adult HoT,

Sheik, her leg wrapped in a bandage, leaned forward, "Well, you could do what the Sage's did when they sealed Ganon away after you defeated him, combine your powers together, and create a body powerful enough to severely weaken Nemesimilate for you to separate, and Link, without the Fierce Deity Mask on, to shove the Sword of Spirit through his head, then we can seal him away,"

"Right, so, we pour our energies together and create an extremely powerful form, we kick his butt, and then we defuse, he takes his mask off and stabs the big git on the head? Best plan so far, I say we give it a shot," Adult HoT said,

"Yeah, but I can't hold this time stop forever, so you'd better fuse and get it done with," Sheik said, groaning with the combined weight of holding a time stop and a broken leg in her mind,

FD Link and Adult HoT ran into the middle of the paddock, and concentrated on converting their bodies into energy, and combining it into one body.

FD Link turned into a blue energy ball, and Adult HoT turned into a green one, and they both started spinning into a point between them. The force of them combining made it feel as if the Universe was being rent in two.

After a blinding flash, there were two figures in the paddock. One was a large, red Titan, who had now regained the power of movement, and the other was the same height as Adult HoT and FD Link. He had FD Link's blue hat and face markings, but Adult HoT's blonde hair and blue eyes. The armour he wore was the same as FD Link's, but he had HoT's Hero's Shield, but it was bigger. The sword had the same hilt as the Master Sword, but in a different colour, and had the double helix blade. For some reason, he wore a cape, which hadn't belonged to either of them, but seemed to be the sort of cape you would wear if you were a skilled swords master.

He looked up at Nemesimilate, and he spoke, using both Adult HoT's voice and FD Link's voice at the same time, "You're going down, big guy."


	10. Chapter 9

_OK, well, this is yet another chapter. I might do two a day for the rest of my summer holidays, or as long as I can be bothered to do two. Hope you like it._

"'_Some say, you saved our bacon,'_

'_Others say I was bound and gagged in the locker room'"_-Richard Hammond and James May, Top Gear.

Chapter Nine: Sealing away the Great Big Red Freak

With the combined strength of Adult HoT and FD Link, Nemesimilate was a pushover. The newly formed, um, I haven't actually given him a name, umm, Adult Fierce Deity HoT Link? No, I'll just go with, um, Super Link, yeah, that works.

Well, Super Link jumped fifty feet into the air, and sliced off Nemesimilate's second arm. As it hit the ground, it vanished in a puff of red smoke. Nemesimilate roared and ran around the paddock, unable to balance correctly.

Super Link landed on Nemesimilate's shoulder and ran up it, to the other shoulder, dragging the sword through its neck. As he reached the other shoulder, Nemesimilate began to fall. First, his knees hit the ground, and then he fell, face first, onto the floor.

Super Link landed on top of the head, and FD Link and Adult HoT separated into two entities again. Link took off the Fierce Deity Mask, and then ran to the point where the neck joins the spine. Nemesimilate had a large, red pulsing, crystalline orb at this point, and Link jumped into the air, and brought the Sword of Spirit down onto this orb.

Link concentrated on what he wanted the Titan of Revenge to turn into, and the limits of the form.

As the orb broke open, Link jumped off. On the floor was a sleeping girl, of a crystalline red colour. To be honest, she looked pretty harmless, but looks, obviously, could be deceiving.

* * *

Malon walked over with Sheik's arm over her shoulder. HoT had turned back to normal and given Link the Adult Mask back and gone to help Malon with Sheik.

"What do we do with her?" Link asked Sheik,

Sheik looked extremely tired, "Well, Nemesimilate was sealed in a time pocket, exactly one second ahead of everything in the Universe. We have stripped her of her powers until the world ends, which will only happen if Ragnarok was about, but she is sealed away, so we've got the Titans trapped. I'm too tired, but you should be able to use the Tempus Mechanism to seal her exactly one second ahead of the Universe,"

Link put his left arm on the girl's shoulder, and concentrated on the Tempus Mechanism running from his wrist to his elbow. The cogs and wheels were glowing bright white, and turning.

The girl, Nemesimilate, who didn't appear to be any older than ten-years-old, glowed brilliant white, and disappeared. Nemesimilate would never be able to hurt anyone, or take revenge upon any being ever again.

* * *

Sheik collapsed onto the grass. The pain of the leg was overwhelming her, she had to rest on a bed, or the damage could become even worse. However, there was a slight problem, the part of the ranch house that had the beds had been reduced to splinters, thanks to Nemesimilate.

For some reason, Link knew what he had to do. He raised his left arm, the Tempus Mechanism glowing and turning.

Suddenly, a spectral image of Nemesimilate in Titan form appeared next to the ranch house. It moved its arm in a sweeping motion across the ranch house, but backwards. Shockingly, the pieces of the ranch house that had been broken off when Nemesimilate had done this in reverse flew from the floor and reattached themselves. Everyone figured out what they were seeing, the personal timeline of the ranch was being reversed, basically, changing the personal future of the ranch house, much to Sheik's luck.

Link's arm started shaking, and he blacked out.

_OK, we're nearing the end of this act, three more chapters, but no more big Titans, you're going to have to wait for a future act/chapter for that._


	11. Chapter 10

_Shorter chapter. Hope you like. Rampaging Poet, when I said Nemesimilate was sealed away in a time pocket, I meant that was how he'd been sealed away before he broke out to fight the Heroes, Ragnarok was sealed away in the void where the Heroes found him._

"_If you try a vegetable you might like it,"_-Andy Riley, Great Lies to tell Small Kids,_ -Bwahahahahaha, yeah right!_

Chapter Ten: I found the Chronostar! It's, oh no, not there! No!

Link stirred. His body ached all over. He groaned. He opened his eyes. He was in a makeshift bed in the sleeping quarters of the ranch house. He sat up, and looked around.

"That's what you get for using way too much time energy when you're inexperienced in the workings of the Universe," said a voice,

Looking up, Link found he was lying next to the bed that was usually occupied by HoT. Looking up, he saw Sheik with her leg in a cast.

"Hi, you OK?" Link asked, sitting up, his energy returning,

"Yeah, but I've got to stay off the leg, so I've got some crutches, I'm going to use them as soon as you get out of the way," Sheik told him,

"How long have I been out?" Link asked, standing up,

"A week, maybe more, I've been asleep a lot of the time as well,"

"Sorry for inconveniencing you," Link said, and helped Sheik sit up in the bed, and then got the wooden walking implements that would help her mobility,

"It's no problem," Sheik said, but Link knew she was pretty annoyed that her leg was broken, and it made him feel guilty,

Sheik was on her crutches, and they were both making their way to the stairs, when HoT ran up the stairs.

"Link! I think we found the Chronostar; there was a huge flash like there was when you arrived, but there's a slight problem, well, for me at least," HoT said,

"What could be a problem?" Link asked,

"It's in Zora's Domain," HoT said, his eyes wide.

* * *

"What's wrong with Zora's Domain?" Sheik asked, looking at both of the Heroes,

"Well, Princess Ruto is there," HoT said, then he crouched down, hiding behind a banister, "She scares me," he said quietly,

For Sheik, this was hilarious, how could someone, who was courageous enough to defeat the Dark Lord Ganon, be afraid of one girl?

"Hero of Time, technically, she hasn't met you yet, and chances are she won't see you," Link said,

"Yeah, well, maybe you're right, well, Sheik, we'll help you downstairs, get you on Nightshade, and head to Zora's Domain,"

Sheik nodded and limped to the stairs. She handed her crutches to HoT, and sat down. Pushing herself off the first step and down onto the second. She continued this until she reached the bottom and had to wait there for HoT to bring down her crutches and help her to her feet.

Time to find the Chronostar.

_I feel sorry for Sheik, the amount of bad things that happen to her, it's horrible. :P_


	12. Chapter 11

_OK, next chapter we finish the First Act, and obviously, we get a bonus chapter (thrill!). So, enjoy the penultimate chapter of the Frst Act._

"_We interrupt this program to annoy you, and make things generally irritating,"_-Monty Python,

Chapter Eleven: And off we go…

HoT was riding on Epona, leading the way to Zora's Domain. Sheik was on Nightshade with Link riding on the saddle behind her.

When they arrived, Link and HoT got off the horses, and Link led Nightshade into the domain.

The Chronostar was right outside where King Zora sat, all day, so the kids walked towards it. There was a special visual filter on it, so if Link didn't want people who had seen it before to see it, they would just not notice it. Very clever trick, it's called 'Hiding in Plain Sight', something I'm good at.

As they reached the door, they heard shouting from inside King Zora's throne room.

"I'm not marrying him! I've already given the Zora's Sapphire to somebody else!" shouted the voice,

HoT froze in his tracks. Reaching a hand to his pockets, he pulled out the Zora's Sapphire, "Sage," he said in horror,

* * *

A young Zora girl stomped out of the throne room. Then she saw HoT, "Link!" she dived towards him,

"Gah!" HoT yelled running away from the hug Ruto was trying to give him, "Hero of Winds, throw me the Zora Mask!"

Link obliged, throwing him the mask as he ran round and round the Chronostar.

HoT grabbed the mask and shoved it against his face as he dived into the water. This would throw her off.

Ruto jumped after him, thinking it was just a game.

There was a lot of thrashing in the water.

When Ruto came above water level she was dragging a green Zora. When Ruto realised she wasn't dragging HoT, she let go, apologising.

"I'm sorry, have you seen a Hylian boy? About my age?" Ruto asked,

The green Zora (_it's HoT you stupid fish girl!_) said, "We may have, um, passed, while I was going up, but if there's a Hylian kid down there, he won't last long,"

"OK, thanks," Ruto said, then she turned and looked down into the water, "You're not staying down there very long!" she yelled and swam downwards,

* * *

HoT got out of the water, and took off the Zora Mask, and gave it to Link.

Link took a key out of his pocket and put it in the keyhole on the Chronostar. There was a click, and the door swung open.

Looking inside, Link saw the clock he had hung up to keep check on the Chronostar's personal time. It had only been two minutes since he had leant down and disappeared!

A girl with rusty-blonde hair, in a blue dress walked over. She looked about fifteen-years-old, and when she saw Link, well, she looked a bit shocked.

"Link? But how-? You were at the console, I saw you there!" Marin said,

"Well, it's a complicated story, which I won't bother to bore you with, but I think I found a place for you to sing," Link said, and motioned to the world outside,

Marin looked outside, and saw just a glimpse of Hyrule; she looked back, "Really? You don't mind?"

"Nah, you'll always be my friend, and anyway, you've got the Hero of Time here to look after you," Link signalled HoT, who nodded,

"Thanks Link!" Marin gave Link a quick hug, smiled, and left.

HoT glanced at Link and Sheik, nodded again, and left.

* * *

Link helped Sheik off of Nightshade and gave her the walking sticks. Sheik watched as Link opened the new side door of the Chronostar and walked Nightshade into it. Sheik followed and looked through the door, what she saw seemed impossible. The floating city, which she had first seen before Ragnarok had kidnapped her, "Impossible,"

"Not really," Link said, as he unbridled Nightshade, and led her to wear the grassy areas wear.

Sheik looked at the fountain, she saw the King of Red Lions. Last time she had seen him, half of him had been obliterated, and a huge hole had been blown in the side of the Chronostar, "How?"

"Hmm, well, after you disappeared, Link felt that the most honourable way of preserving his memory of you, at that point he thought you were dead," the King of Red Lions said, "When he used my wood to fix the Chronostar, the wood of it morphed back to its original state, as if it had never had a hole blown in it, and a door on the side opened. When Link looked inside, he saw the floating city, and me floating in this fountain, as if I'd never been blown in two. At this, Link found hope that you were still alive, and followed the trail you left,"

"I guess I wasn't very discrete," Sheik said, embarrassedly,

"No, you weren't," Link said, walking over, "But I'm glad you weren't, because otherwise I'd still be searching, and would continue searching for the rest of my life,"

"Well, shall we go?" Sheik asked,

"Where and when?" Link joked,

"How about home, I haven't been there in some time,"

"Home then,"

_What? I can't do all that much, a lot of action earlier in the act. However, we may get a cliffhanger._


	13. Chapter 12

_OK, well, this is the last chapter of the First Act, so, enjoy, and read on!_

"_When there's two of you, it's not called running away, it's called a tactical retreat,"_-Unknown,

Chapter Twelve: Going home

Link held the door open as Sheik limped from the other door to the main door of the Chronostar. As soon as she was in, he closed the door.

Running up to the console, he waited for Sheik to get in a place where she wouldn't hurt herself, and then he pushed a couple of buttons, pulled a few levers, and span a few turn-y things.

The Chronostar started rocking, and bashing against the walls of time.

"Here we go!" Link shouted to Sheik, grinning,

Sheik grinned as well, happy to be back,

* * *

As the Chronostar ground to a halt, Link ran to the door. As he opened it, he saw the world that he had left three years before. Outside, there was the underwater kingdom of Hyrule. And the friends that had been left behind when he had gone to find Sheik were waiting.

Tetra, Princess Zelda, All of Tetra's Crew, Mikau, Dangoro, Aveil, Grandma and Aryll were smiling, happy to see the young Hero of Winds, and the Goddess of Time.

Four golden beams came from the sky, and landed, and turned into Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and Lynn, the Goddess of Darkness, another four of Link's friends.

Link and Sheik walked out of the Chronostar, and Sheik, although injured, was extremely happy to see all of her friends, and limped over to say hello.

Link thought it would be a good idea to get Nightshade and the King of Red Lions out from the floating city, so he moved over to the side door and opened it. He saddled Nightshade up, and took her lead rein, and then he picked up the King of Red Lions in the other hand (_those Power Bracelets can be useful_), he walked out of the Floating City, placed the King of Red Lions in the pool, and tied Nightshade's lead rein to a post outside his cabana. He walked over to rejoin his friends when he heard a sound from inside the Chronostar.

It was like a terrible keening, and then the door slammed. Link ran up to the door, desperately trying to open it, but the lock had already clicked. He fumbled for his key, but by the time he'd moved it to the lock, the Chronostar had groaned horribly, and disappeared.

Turning back to his friends, he called to Sheik, "Sheik, we have a problem,"

End of First Act


	14. Bonus Chapter: First Act

_As promised, here is the bonus chapter._

"_Victory is mine!"_-Stewie, Family Guy,

Bonus Chapter: First Act

_And here it is folks, the first Bonus Chapter of _"The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Ragnarok"_! Now, to find a way of using my author powers to mess with someone's head. I know! How about mishaps from this first act, bloopers, if you will. Enjoy!_

Blooper #1: Mask Mishaps

After putting the "Closed" sign on the door and closing it behind them, both Link and Sheik had a look around the shop. Link was behind the counter, looking at the "Special Offers", when he found a mask. Jamming it on his face, he found his skin bubbling, he screamed out. A blinding light enveloped him, and when it faded, a girl, about fifteen-years-old, was standing where he was. Her hair was long, and blonde. Her boots had high heels. Her tunic had shifted into a green shirt and she was wearing a short skirt of a lighter colour. Her blue eyes were wide when she reached to her neck to find a mask crease and found there wasn't one. Basically, if I didn't know it was Link, or a character that doesn't exist, I'd be enjoying myself. Link, you brought this upon yourself mate, by not asking Sheik to take a look at the mask first.

Blooper #2: FU-SION-huh?

FD Link and Adult HoT ran into the middle of the paddock, and concentrated on converting their bodies into energy, and combining it into one body.

FD Link turned into a blue energy ball, and Adult HoT turned into a green one, and they both started spinning into a point between them. The force of them combining made it feel as if the Universe was being rent in two.

But then, Adult HoT lost concentration, and started thinking about girls, like he does, and one girl in particular. The green ball of energy broke off and flew off towards the castle. The blue ball stopped spinning around, and FD Link was left standing very dizzily in the paddock.

The green ball hurtled towards the castle courtyard, and rammed straight into Princess Zelda, who passed out.

When HoT woke up, well, he was female. He was wearing a dress, which was green and had pink parts on it (_you know how much he doesn't like pink_), and, well, it was frickin' hilarious. ZeLink does exist, even though romance never actually appears in Zelda games. Muahahahahahahahaha!

_OK, I've had my fun, now for some other, less weird stuff, well, as less weird as you can get in Zelda._

Blooper #3: "I'll never, um, uh, what was my line again?"

_Well, actually, I couldn't think of any, so I guess this bonus chapter is over. Oh well. Continue reading in the future._


	15. Prologue: Second Act

_Prologue time!_

"_If there is a lesson to be learned from this, it's that if you pester people enough, they will eventually do your bidding,"_-Adamwestslapdog, The Adamwestslapdog FAQ, Youtube,

Second Act

Here it is people, the Prologue of the Second Act, well, if you remember the Bonus Chapter, that I went on a TG rampage on a couple of characters, well, I apologise for that, but it was pretty funny eh? Well, prologue time.

Prologue

_With Sheik back, and the Chronostar gone…_

_Our heroes are in a bit of a fix…_

_Even if they did take care of a Titan…_

_In this following act…_

_Our heroes will find new friends…_

_And find out about a weapon that could put the Universe in peril…_

_So, let's get started shall we?_


	16. Chapter 13

_OK, it's the first chapter of the new act, so enjoy while you can. I've just noticed we seem to be one reviewer short. Hmm, well, I'm sure they'll turn up._

"_Information: Kill."_- The Hosts, Doctor Who Christmas Special 2007,

Chapter Thirteen: "Well, our transport is gone, but at least we have each other,"

Sheik was in tears. The other Goddesses had told her she couldn't travel anymore. She was too precious to the Universe to risk her life. Now she had been found, she was to be taken to a secure location in the Universe. Technically, as the youngest Goddess, she had no choice in the matter; the will of the older Goddesses ruled hers out. Sheik thought that at least Lynn and Farore would take pity on her, but even they had agreed to this.

"I won't go! You can't make me!" she screamed hysterically,

"I'm sorry Sheik," Lynn said, crouching down next to Sheik, who was lying next to a tree, "But we have no choice, it's too dangerous here,"

"They've turned you into one of them Lynn, you were alright, but now you're completely different!" Sheik shouted,

Lynn stood up, realising that there was no reasoning with her, "Well, at least come and say goodbye to our friends,"

"I thought I told you, I'm not going!" Sheik stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg,

"You have to, for your own safety,"

"I can take care of myself,"

"You know we can't take that risk, this time it was your leg, what if, next time, it's your life,"

"You can't take that risk, I can,"

"Sheik, the walls of the universe would be ripped apart without you, you are the Goddess of Time," Lynn said, gripping her shoulders,

"No, I'm not!" Sheik shouted, and then quietly, she said, "Not anymore…" her voice trailed off,

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked, staring straight into her sister's red eyes,

"My last wish, that time would exist without me, I can just manipulate time more than Link can, but I'm not a true Goddess, but I'll keep the title, time belongs to me, but it isn't _me_ anymore," Sheik said, sinking to the floor again, her red eyes becoming dull with tears,

"Sheik…" Lynn said gently,

"Leave me alone," Sheik said resignedly, lying against the tree,

Lynn stood up and walked away, they'd have to deal with this problem later, and it would be all the more devastating when it did happen,

* * *

Link walked over to the tree, and crouched down, looking right at Sheik,

She had been crying silently to herself with her eyes closed, and hadn't seen him approaching. She opened her eyes and blinked up at him, tears glistening off of her eyelashes, "What do you want?"

"Heard you were crying," Link said, sitting down in front of her,

"Is it your business?"

"I heard you were refusing to go with your sisters,"

"Do you think I should stay here?" Sheik asked, looking pleadingly at him,

"No, I think you should go with them," Link told her, looking down,

Sheik looked up at him, unable to believe what she had just heard, "What?"

"I think you should go with them. Sheik, I've been searching for you for these last three years to make sure you're safe; I think the best way to achieve that would be for you to go with your sisters,"

Sheik looked down again, tears dripping from her nose,

"Leave me alone," Sheik said quietly,

Link stood up and walked away, knowing it'd be a bad idea to continue to try and talk to her now,

* * *

The rest of the kids (and Grandma) were hanging out near the pool of the cabana, when Link walked over. The four Goddesses were sitting near each other, but stood up when Link walked over.

Lynn spoke first, "Link, what-?"

Link interrupted, "You've changed Lynn, you don't act like the person I knew,"

"But-" Lynn said,

Link interrupted her again, "Don't make excuses, it's not your fault anyhow," he turned to Din, "It's Sheik's birthday tomorrow, I'm not stupid, what happens on a Goddess' fifteenth birthday?"

Din looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I know that something happens when a Goddess turns fifteen, so, what is it?"

Din glared at him, "I don't know what you-"

Link's pocket watch chimed, he looked at it, "Midnight, she's fifteen,"

Suddenly, the sound of a teenage girl screaming ripped through the air,

"Sheik!" Link shouted, and he ran off to the tree.

_What could have possibly happened to Sheik? Do you think I'm picking on her a bit too much? Honestly?_


	17. Chapter 14

_OK, veeeerrrry short chapter this time. More tomorrow._

"_It's been nice working with you Gir! Now self-destruct."_-Zim, Invader Zim,

Chapter Fourteen: "I love Goolld!"

Link ran to the tree, where Sheik was lying, her face contorted in pain.

"Sheik, what's the matter?" Link asked, leaning down,

Another scream escaped Sheik's lips, but she didn't reply. Then Link saw her foot.

For her cast, which had been protecting the broken leg, had shattered in two, and the foot could be seen. It looked as if it was made of gold, and it had a yellow aura. She was adopting her Goddess form, which meant her active mind would shut off, and she would become, in effectiveness, a machine ready to be conditioned into anything the Goddesses wanted, well, one Goddess in particular,

"What have you done?" Link demanded, glaring directly at Din,

"What do you mean?" Din asked coldly,

"Don't play dumb with me, the other three might have been fooled, but I can't be, you aren't Din," Link said, stepping closer,

"Of course I am," Din said, her voice strangely calm,

"Don't try and mess with my head, I know you're Din, but the one in control of the mindset, isn't," Link lifted the Sword of Spirit, and shoved it through Din's chest.

Nayru gasped, and moved forward to defend her sister, when Din fell, unharmed, from the sword, leaving a human sized, green crystalline figure. A Titan.


	18. Chapter 15

_OK, so, there was no chapter yesterday, sorry about that, I was at a friends house, but I started writing this yesterday, so it's quite long, anyway, enjoy._

"_Ninja perform unnecessary flip!"_-Unknown,

Chapter Fifteen: "What do you mean, you aren't evil?"

The Titan was about the same height as the kids. He backed up a bit when he saw that he was no longer possessing Din.

"Well, um, you're looking lively," he said, feigning cheerfulness,

"Don't mess with me Titan, what did you plan on doing with Sheik?" Link said, looking incredibly threatening,

The Titan winced at the harshness of Link's words, then he started whining, "Please don't hurt me, all I was told to do was infiltrate the Goddesses while they are in their Goddess form, and change their way of thinking a little, then, when you found Sheik, I brought the Goddesses down here, because I knew Sheik was going to turn fifteen, and that meant she would adopt her Goddess form for twenty-four hours, and I could transport her to the ones who wanted me to bring her to them, I didn't know why, I was just told that they'd do something terrible to me and my twin sister if I didn't do what they told me to," said the Titan, before collapsing to his knees,

* * *

Link lifted the Sword of Spirit, when Sheik's gilded hand reached up and stopped it. Moving in front of him and the Titan, she spread her arms out, preventing Link from getting in. Even though Link knew Sheik's personality wasn't in there for the moment, and she probably had good reason for getting in the way, but he was too angry that the Titan had been planning to take her away, "Move out of the way Sheik," he said, the Sword still raised, even with Sheik's hand holding it,

Nayru reached up and also took the Sword. Her mind had recently been cleared from the Titan's influence, "Link, she's protecting him because he isn't evil. He's Flaris; he created the stars we see in the sky, even the sun, without him, light itself wouldn't exist; the Universe owes a lot to him, and he and his sister, Lunaray, who created the Moons of the worlds to keep them in balance, are two of the most important factors in the Universe, without either of them, our worlds would have stayed as dust. He isn't an evil Titan; he's one of the good ones. Flaris," Nayru turned to the cowering green idiot, "Who are the ones who told you to give them Sheik,"

The big emerald berk looked up, realised he wasn't dead, and stood up to his full height of five foot and five inches (ain't he a midget? No, because I'm only a little taller than that, so no laughing, or face my author wrath), "They, they call themselves the Blade of Ragnarok. I think they plan on taking revenge on those who sealed Ragnarok away, and breaking him out,"

"Well, that sucks," Link said, "So, I suppose, you could stay here until we deal with this Ragnarok lot, do you have a human-like form?"

Flaris nodded, and began glowing bright green, until the light was blinding, and when it faded, a boy wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. He had shocking, emerald green eyes, and brown hair.

Link turned to Sheik, "Sheik," he said sadly, then he turned back to Flaris, "How long did you say she'd be like this?"

"About 24 hours," Flaris said shortly, testing out his new, non-crystalline body.

"So, after that, we'll hunt down this Blade of Ragnarok syndicate," Link said,

"You may do that as you wish, but we can't allow Sheik to go with you," said Din, rising from the ground,

* * *

"What?" Link asked, turning to her,

"She still needs protecting, even if this idea was influenced upon me, it is still a good idea, once Sheik has returned to her regular form, we will take her and find a safe location for her to allow her powers to grow, we can not allow her to risk her life, because if she is killed, or tricked to use her powers for the wrong reasons, time itself would be in danger," Din said,

Lynn stepped forward, "Actually, Din, time would be fine, Sheik told me about her last wish, you know, when we sealed away Ragnarok, she wished that time could exist without her, so, she is no longer the embodiment of time, but she is the patron of it, she can manipulate it, but she can't destroy it, or change certain events, and we know that Link would protect her until the end of time if he had to, so I vote we leave Sheik here with him,"

"As do I," Farore said, stepping forward,

"Me too," Nayru said,

Din, even though she liked getting her own way (power over her sisters, she is the oldest), had to agree with the idea, and the four Goddesses prepared themselves for transport, but not before Din left some parting words for Link,

"Hylian, there will be a time when you won't be able to defend even yourself. At that time, I will aid you," and then she left,

Link was left standing momentarily stunned, and then he murmured, "Thanks," he then led the gilded form of Sheik to the cabana, and set down for the night.

_So, the Blade of Ragnarok is a group of evil Titans and other celestial beings. Or is it just that? Well, maybe, but you'll find out later, after I've actually planned that far ahead._


	19. Chapter 16

_Well, there might be a few gaps next week, on Monday I may be going Go Karting, on Wednesday I'm going to my Great Grandmother's funeral, and on Friday I'm going to see Star Wars: Clone Wars. I have a busy week._

"_The ice may be thin, but it's strong enough to hold a ten ton mammoth and a nine ton possum,"_-Sid, Ice Age: The Meltdown,

Chapter Sixteen: Freeze

Link was asleep. It was nighttime, a couple of minutes before midnight. Sheik, still in Goddess form, was standing staring off in a random direction; she'd been like that all day.

Link's pocket watch chimed midnight, and Sheik cried out, her gilded form shattering around her.

Link woke up with a start, and he looked at Sheik, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

For some reason, she was fully clothed, which was weird, as everybody had seen her clothes burn when she changed into her gilded form, but Link had first seen the three Goddesses, they had adopted humanoid forms with clothes.

However, Sheik was wearing something Link thought Sheik would never be caught dead in, a skirt. It was plain and yellow, and she was also wearing a white shirt.

* * *

Link leant down and shook her shoulder. Sheik's eyes flickered, and she murmured something, but she didn't wake.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew through the cabana, which was strange, as it was early summer.

The door flew open, and Link saw stormy clouds in the dark sky. As he looked, he saw a small white flake fall from the sky.

"Impossible," Link murmured, and he was right, this was an underground kingdom, weather didn't really apply,

The flakes of snow fell and fell, and settled upon the trees and the ground. Link realised that Nightshade could become ill if she was left out in the cold, so he ran over to bring her in, when the weather changed.

Rain started falling, and Link was soaked in seconds, and within minutes he was wading through mud when the weather changed to swelteringly hot.

Soon the weather was back to normal, and Link was standing in his Crawfish Pyjamas, caked in dry mud.

He went back to the cabana, quietly changed into his green tunic, and went to wash his Crawfish Pyjamas in the pool, which was freezing cold thanks to the freaky weather.

As Link left his clothes to dry on a deck chair, he heard running behind him.

Turning, he saw Aveil behind him. He hadn't spoken to her much since he got back, but now he saw she had become quite a well-developed young woman. Her tan was now darker than it had been three years ago. She ran towards Link, hopped from step to step and landed next to him in front of the deckchairs, "Hi Link,"

"Hi Aveil," Link said, "Did you see that weather just then?"

"Yeah, weird," Aveil said, looking up at the roof of the kingdom, as if expecting it to snow again any moment, "How's Sheik? Isn't she supposed to have come out of it by now?"

"Yeah, she's out, but she hasn't woken up, I think her coming out might have messed the time stream up for a couple of minutes, taking different extreme weather conditions and dumping them here, effectively stopping them from whenever they came from," Link said,

"Right, well, I think I've found the Chronostar, it's somewhere in the desert. A lot of the Gerudo have moved out, but some of the survivors of the destruction of my island somehow made it down there alive," Aveil said,

"That's good to know, we'll go as soon as Sheik recovers," Link said,

"Why the heck am I wearing a skirt!" shouted a voice from inside the cabana,

"I think she's recovered," Link said, grinning.

_So, Sheik's back, and she, Link and Aveil are heading towards the Gerudo Desert. What could happen?_


	20. Chapter 17

_OK, short chapter today, I might write a longer one later, but that's a maybe. I got the prequel of Harry Potter that JK Rowling is _not_ writing, she wrote it to raise money for dyslexia awareness. I also got the sequel to the book I got the first quote of this story from, so you can expect some from there. Enjoy._

_"'In the likely event of emergency, put your head between your legs-'_

'_And kiss your bum goodbye,'"_-the rats, Chicken Run,

Chapter Seventeen: To the desert

After Sheik had changed into her more favoured clothing, and her cloak, she, Link and Aveil made their way to the desert, on foot.

After two days, they had reached the borders of the desert, and were settling down for the night.

Link had packed two tents, one for the girls, and one for himself, and as they set them up, a cold desert wind blew across from the desert.

Sheik shivered, "I hope we get where we're going soon,"

Aveil looked at her, "We will, we should reach it by noon tomorrow, however, we might have a problem,"

"What sort of problem?" Link asked, sitting next to the campfire,

"Those of the male persuasion won't be allowed past a certain point, so, we're going to have to leave you behind, Link," Aveil said,

"No! I won't go without Link," Sheik said, her eyes suddenly tearful,

"She's right, I have to go, I promised her sisters I would protect her with my life," Link said, then his eyes brightened, "I have an idea!"

Link pulled something out of Hammerspace, and ran into his tent. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air from the tent, but it didn't belong to Link,

Sheik and Aveil ran into Link's tent to find a girl, with similar clothes to Link's but in a smaller size. The hat Link almost always wore flowed down her back, and shoulder length blonde hair.

"So, how do I look?" Link said cheerfully.

_Girl Mask, would be useful for breaking into- oh, wait, no._


	21. Chapter 18

_OK, well, I wrote this chapter. So, enjoy. ...What? I can't think of anything else to say. Oh yeah, Link is a girl, hehehehe._

"_I just watched the six o'clock news. Harry Potter's been burned at the stake,"_- Loads More Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley,

Chapter Eighteen: "Wait, so, you're a girl now?"

Aveil just stood stunned as she looked at the, now female, Link, "H-how?"

Link put a finger to her chin, her expression thoughtful, and then she shrugged, "A mask,"

"A mask? A mask turned you into a girl?" Aveil said disbelievingly,

"The Hero of Time used magical masks to turn into different beings, why can't I?" Link asked, she looked offended,

"Sorry, didn't think of it like that, I was just a little shocked to see someone I've only known as a boy up to now turn into a girl," Aveil said apologetically,

"I suppose we'd best get some sleep before tomorrow," Sheik said, and she went over to hers and Aveil's tent,

"Yeah, I suppose," Aveil said, and she followed slightly dazed,

Link, who felt tired after the experience of being turned into a girl, and fell asleep,

* * *

Link woke in a cold sweat. She had just had a strangely bizarre (and to be honest, rather creepy) dream about every boy she had ever met. Now that her conscious mind was active, she felt sick with herself. She had to remind herself that she was still a boy, and the only thing that had changed was the body. More difficult than it sounds.

She changed out of her (now feminine) Crawfish Pyjamas, into her green tunic. She noticed that she noticed a lot more things now, and there was a strange feeling of calmness in her mind. The once hyperactive mind that she had had as a boy, with the thoughts buzzing around said mind at umpteen miles per hour, was now calm, cool, and she actually thought things through. Link found herself thinking she would miss the calmness when she returned to being a boy.

She packed up the tent and put it in Hammerspace. Link put her swords on her back, and found they were a lot lighter, probably because her female body wouldn't be able to handle the combined weight of two heavy swords, so if they were lighter, she would still have manoeuvrability.

"So, what do we call you?" said a voice from behind her,

Link turned, and saw Sheik, "What?"

"Well, you're a girl now, so, what shall we call you? As a name, I mean," Sheik said, helping Link with the shoulder straps of the sword belt.

"Well, Link can be used for both boys and girls, so, Link is fine," Link said, smiling as Sheik,

Later, the three girls set out to the desert. In the distance was a large building.

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing to it,

"It's the Arbiter's Grounds, it's a prison for the worst villains in history, well, those that are caught. It's where we're heading now," Aveil said grimly.

_The Girl Mask, side effects may include: becoming a girl, dreaming about boys (gross), being calm, and not wanting to turn back. Link's in trouble with that last one._


	22. Chapter 19

_OK, short chapter, it'll be followed by a longer one, this is like a filler. The kids should get to Arbiter's Grounds soon._

"_If you type the word 'Google' into Google, the resultant 'logic loop' will cause reality to fold in on itself and the universe will collapse into an infinitely dense dot,"_-Loads More Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley,

Chapter Nineteen: "What do you mean, you don't want to change back?"

The three girls were walking across the desert, towards the Arbiter's Grounds. There was a slight problem though, Link was becoming increasingly distracted. Aveil asked her, "So, if you remove the mask, do you turn straight back to normal?"

Link stopped in her tracks, turned to Aveil, shrugged, and said, "Yeah, maybe, but I'm not sure I want to turn back,"

Sheik and Aveil looked at each other in horror, the Hero of Winds had just admitted she'd rather be female.

Sheik asked, "R-really?"

"Yep," Link said cheerfully,

"So, what do we do when we find the Chronostar?" Sheik asked tentatively,

"Who cares?" Link asked carelessly,

Well, that tipped it for Sheik, who ran up to Link, turned her around by the shoulders and slapped her in the face, with enough force to push her to the floor.

Link got up from the floor, brushed herself down, and said, "Thanks for that, I've got the mask under control now," she rubbed the angry red mark on her face, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

_OK, so, Link is back in her right mind, and no longer thinks like a female._


	23. Chapter 20

_OK, long-ish chapter, I might write another later. Another four chapters until the end of this act._

"_If you offer somebody some cheese, and they say they can't eat it because they're lactose intolerant, they're either stupid, or lying, because cheese doesn't have any lactose in it,"_- My Biology Teacher,

Chapter Twenty: Arbiter's Grounds

Link, Sheik and Aveil made it through the Gerudo camp without incident, well, except for Link stopping outside of a tent to stare at the contents (you can guess what these 'contents' are), and Aveil and Sheik had to drag her away, but apart from that, no incidents.

The entrance to the Arbiter's Ground was up some steps, and as the three girls climbed the steps, the air in front of the entrance shimmered. Suddenly, a warm desert wind blew from inside the Arbiter's Grounds, and the shimmering air changed to a tear in time, and a figure flew out of it.

Link hit the ground as the figure smashed into her. A dust cloud flew up. As the dust cleared, Aveil and Sheik saw Link lying on the ground with a woman who looked a couple of years older than they did sitting on her.

"Do you mind getting off?" Link gasped, as the air got slowly compressed out of her lungs,

"Oh, sorry! I haven't done that sort of thing before," said the woman, jumping off Link's chest,

"Thank you," Link said weakly,

"Are you OK?" the woman asked, bending down to check,

"I'm fine, I'm just recovering," Link groaned,

"OK, well, I'll introduce myself, I am Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, you two," she signalled Aveil and Sheik, "Should know me already, but, I don't know you," Nabooru looked at Link,

"Seriously?" Link asked, "In that castle basement that you sages hang out in, can you see through the windows towards the pedestal of the Master Sword?"

"Yes, but I think I'd recognise someone dressed like you, I've only seen two other people dressed like that in my life, one was before I was a sage and the other was the Hero of Winds," Nabooru said,

Link, now recovered, stood up, and held out her hand, "Hero of Winds, at your service,"

"Seriously?" Nabooru asked in disbelief.

* * *

After some time, Link had managed to convince Nabooru that she was the Hero of Winds, and that the female form was only a disguise until they got to the Chronostar.

After the introductions had finally been established, the group of four moved into the Arbiter's Grounds, to find the Chronostar.

Whatever happened next, well, that was in the hands of fate.


	24. Chapter 21

_OK, this might be the last chapter for today, but, if I feel like it, I might write more. I have a suggestion for anyone who wants to discuss the story, or just talk about stuff. If you have MSN, or Windows Live Messenger, add my e-mail address (it's on my profile)_

"'_I could be a time lord, like that Doctor chappie,'_

'_Who?'_

'_That's the one,'"-_Paul and Barry Chuckle,

Chapter Twenty-One: Bad Wolf

Nabooru led the three girls through Arbiter's Grounds, avoiding traps, and various enemies (and if they were relentless, Link would shove a sword through them), and everything was pretty much smooth. Eventually, the group came to a heavily protected cell. There were two spirit guards (Nabooru's speciality, she says) guarding it, and they were heavily armed. Nabooru had them open the door, and the girls peered in.

There was a large sword stuck in the ground. Several ropes held it down. Nabooru said, "This is Death Sword, all those ropes are required to hold it down, however, there's a little gift in the chest over there," Nabooru pointed towards a chest, "Why don't you go and get it,"

Link walked in, and she edged carefully around the ropes, careful not to loosen one, the light of the room, which was a blue flame, flickered, which threw the scar on Link's face into focus. A pale line that ran from above her eyebrow to just above her lip, a diagonal line that was the only souvenir from the fight with Ragnarok, the Titan Lord. On boy Link, the scar had looked like an ugly reminder of the fierce battle. On girl Link, the scar just looked like a white line.

* * *

Link edged round to the chest, and opened it. Inside was a device that looked like a wind up spinning top. Ancient Hylian characters were engraved upon it, it said 'Spinner'. Link placed the Spinner into Hammerspace, and made her way _carefully_ to the door, when the bars slammed down.

"What?" Link gasped, gripping the bars,

Sheik grabbed the bars, "Link! What happened?"

"I don't know, I didn't touch the ropes!" Link shouted, then she looked at Nabooru, who was looking into the room, her eyes wide, "What is it?"

Nabooru didn't answer, because there was a loud noise behind Link.

Link unhooked her arms from the bars, and turned around, to see the Death Sword struggling against the ropes. Suddenly, one of the ropes pulled free and all of the ropes burned away.

The sword flew out of the ground, and the flat side of the blade smacked Link in the stomach, shoving her against the bars,

Link ran back in, parrying, and slashing, but unable to see what she was actually slashing at.

* * *

Ten minutes into the fight, Link was having trouble standing. The invisible foe had the advantage; it could attack her with its invisible limbs while she was holding the sword away.

Link felt something she hadn't felt in her whole life, defeat. And her whole being erupted with protest, and suddenly, her mind felt clearer. She felt a pulsing on her left hand, as if the Triforce was aiding her.

Looking at the sword swinging about, she found she could see the outline of the spirit of the Death Sword. And, suddenly, she found she was seeing the whole thing, but not with her eyes. She was _sensing_ it.

She looked at her hands, and the Triforce was pulsing rapidly. As she blinked against the sense vision, she saw her hand change into a paw. She felt fur growing on her arms. She screamed, but instead she howled like a wolf. She felt her clothes disappear, and she dropped to the floor.

As she regained consciousness, she got to her four feet, which felt perfectly natural. Death Sword was twirling its sword around in circles, waiting for a fight.

Link shook off the tired feeling she had, and dived towards the Death Sword, with a strange urge to rip its neck out.

Sheik gripped at the bars. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. One of her best friends had been fighting the crazy flying sword, but she had not been expecting for Link to collapse and morph into a white wolf.


	25. Chapter 22

_I think this is the last chapter today, I might write another one, but this is the third, today I believe. Hey 25 Chapters and 25 Reviews at the moment._

"'_Hey, Octavus, you gotta stop this,'_

'_It's Octavius, Mary,'"_-Larry and Octavius, Night at the Museum,

Chapter Twenty-Two: Council of the Sages

The white wolf had dived at the sword, but was biting at some point behind the sword. The wolf then jumped off, and the spirit of the Death Sword came into view.

It was a horrible, skeletal being, with its bony hand gripping the sword, and it's dragon skull and glowing red eyes would scare anybody who saw it.

Nabooru stuck her hand through the bars and summoned her Sage powers together, and shot a beam at Death Sword. The monster writhed in pain, and the sword was reduced to dust. Death Sword had been vanquished.

* * *

The bars were removed from the door, and the girls stepped tentatively into the room. Even though they knew that it was safe, and the wolf was still Link, they still felt a little edgy.

Before they could step in properly, Nabooru flung her arm in front of them. She said, "Stop, there is a strange energy here, it's like, in the morning, as the sun rises, that's what it feels like,"

"Dawn light?" Sheik asked,

Nabooru nodded, "Most of the time, it just converts you to a spirit form, like Twilight energy, but if you have a special power, then it would transform your body, however, like in Twilight, if you have the ability to alternate between forms, if you are a higher being, or if you have a charm that should prevent transforming, then you are safe in Dawn light, as well as Twilight," Nabooru narrowed her eyes, "Strange, I could have sworn… Never mind, well the difference between Twilit energy and Dawnlit, which is the Dawn light version, energy, is that instead of a world, like the Twilight Realm, which has entrances on both sides of the timeline, Dawnlight, its true name, doesn't have a world of its own, and sometimes it just appears, but shouldn't appear here, the magical defences are far too strong. I think its time you saw the Council of the Sages,"

The wolf ran towards the girls. Sheik bent down, "Oh, Link," she said tearfully, "How do you get caught up in these things?"

Nabooru put a reassuring hand on the young Goddess' shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to bring her back to relative normality,"

Sheik smiled and stood again, and the two girls, the wolf and the Sage made their way to the top of the Arbiter's Grounds.

* * *

Nabooru disappeared just before the girls (plus wolf) walked into the main courtyard.

As the girls walked into a courtyard, they saw a raised platform, with what seemed to be a mirror on it. There were raised stands around the top of the courtyard, which had the symbols of the Sages on them.

As the Sages appeared on them, Rauru, Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Impa and Nabooru, the girls looked about in wonderment. Then they saw the Chronostar, and they looked at each other delightedly.

_So, the Link in Twilight Princess turned into a Twilit Wolf, and Link (the one I've been writing about) has turned into a Dawnlit Wolf. I'd like to see them meet up, but if Link was female at the time, well..._


	26. Chapter 23

_OK, this is the penultimate (second-to-last) chapter of the Second Act, then we get a bonus chapter, and then, obviously, the Third Act._

"_Penguins are just pretending they can't fly. If you throw one off a tall building you'll see for yourself."_-Loads More Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley,

Chapter Twenty-Three: "Ah, nuts"

The girls (and Wolf Link), walked to the centre of the courtyard. The sages stood on their pedestal-type-things, observing the group. Sheik was the one who worked up the courage to speak first.

"Great Sages, we have come here to retrieve our transportation, but now we are in aid, and wish for you to help us return our friend to normal," Sheik said,

Aveil and Wolf Link stared at Sheik. Why the heck had Sheik just talked like that?

Sheik looked at them, "What? We have to be polite,"

"No need to be polite, one of you is more important than we are, and we are honoured to allow you into this establishment," said Rauru, teleporting from his pedestal to be in front of the kids, "It will take our combined efforts to return your friend to normal, now, my fellow sages, let us return this wolf to Hylian form,"

The sages gathered around Wolf Link, and Sheik and Aveil moved out of the way. Each of the sages focussed their powers and raised their arms. Suddenly, they turned and fired their energies at their pedestals. The symbols glowed and changed into the medallions the sages had gifted to the Hero of Time. The medallions flew towards Link and with a blinding flash, the white wolf was gone.

* * *

A prone figure lay on the ground. Sheik and Aveil moved over, to see if Link was alright, when the figure stirred. Sitting up, Link found that she was still female. Around her neck were miniatures of the Sage's Medallions on chains.

She looked up at the other two and smiled, "Let's get this mask off then, I'm bored of wearing it,"

She put her fingers to her neck to find the crease, which could be pulled on to remove the mask. Her eyes widened, she looked at the other two from her position on the floor, "The mask is gone!"

Rauru and the other sages were talking amongst themselves, but when they saw that Link had not returned to her male form, they moved over to check what was going on.

Rauru looked at her, "Well, it seems to be some sort of curse, probably the same one that turned you into a wolf, oh, by the way, this appeared when we used our power to turn you back," he handed Link a white crystal, which had golden markings running through it, "As a collective group, we Sages believe you will be able to alternate between your wolf and Hylian form by using it. We don't know about your condition, but the Sage's Medallions seem to have been able to convert you to Hylian form, so maybe more of them, those of the lesser sages, and probably symbols of other powerful beings, might be able to return you to your male form, but other than that, I'm afraid we can't help,"

"Well, thanks anyway," Link said quietly,

Suddenly, the rock on the other side of the courtyard, which had been relatively unnoticed until up to now, moved against the chains holding it down, which snapped, and the rock moved into an upright position.

The mirror-like thing started projecting images onto the rock, which seemed to create a vortex.

"The Mirror of Twilight has reactivated," Rauru said gravely,

* * *

Suddenly, the Chronostar's doors flew open and everyone could see inside. The console opened up, and a jet of dark strips flew out of it, into the mirror, which caused a figure to form at some point between the slab of rock and the mirror, atop some magic steps. The console in the Chronostar closed, and the doors snapped shut before anybody had a chance to get inside. The Chronostar turned into a jet of dark strips and flew through the vortex on the slab, which then faded, and the Mirror, or rather, the symbols engraved on it, began to fade.

The portal had closed.

_Three guesses who the person who came out of the Chronostar console via Twilight Energy is?_


	27. Chapter 24

_Well, here we are again, the end of the second act, and boy is it a shocker. Apart from a few details, you'll never know what's going to happen next. Well, not until we get there anyway. So enjoy good readers!_

"_If you hit me at forty miles per hour, there's an eighty percent chance I'll die. If you hit me at thirty, there's an eighty percent chance I'll live. Stop trying to hit me,"_-Mock the Week,

Chapter Twenty-Four: Into the Twilight

Link thumped the rock. Yeah, not a great idea punching three tons of black solid stone, but she was frustrated, still, that's got to hurt. She looked up at the motionless being that had come out of the dark strips that had come out of the Chronostar.

Walking up the invisible stairs, Link sat down next to the figure. At close range, Link could see it was a person, with orange coloured hair, a hooded cape-type-garment, a dress that only covered one leg, and blue/grey skin. They were distinctly female, and had a crown type thing on their head. There were glowing green markings on her body. Whoever they were, they weren't Hylian, despite the few similarities.

She opened her eyes, and they were a blood red, not dissimilar to Sheikah eyes, but where the whites of the eyes should be, there was yellow. She looked blearily at Link, and said, "Link?"

"That's the name, but you've confused me with the wrong Link," Link said,

"Huh?" she stood up, and now it was obvious she was a lot taller than any other sentient life form in Hyrule, of a humanoid shape at least, "Well, you aren't Link, but who are you?"

"Well, I am Link, just not the Link you know, and in case you haven't noticed, you shouldn't be here," Link said,

The woman looked around, and she looked up into the sky, and saw the watery sun, "How? I should have returned to the Twilight Realm,"

"Well, it's sort of a long story…" Link said,

* * *

_It was a few months before, Link was still male, and Marin was still in the Chronostar. They had come to the Arbiter's Grounds by mistake, but now they were here, they were doing a little research. Marin had been creeped out a bit by all of the skeletons, so she stayed in the Chronostar. Link had done a little exploring. He had made it to the Mirror Chamber when he heard talking. Ducking behind a column, he saw three people gathered around the Mirror of Twilight. One was wearing similar clothes to him, and the other two were clearly royalty. Both of them were wearing royal garb, but one was taller than the average tall person. One bore great resemblance to Princess Zelda (yeah, no duh), and the other one didn't look, well, like any of the races that lived in Hyrule that Link knew of. The non-Hylian royal person (for those of you who haven't figured it out, it's Midna) ran up some invisible steps, and got sucked into a weird vortex thing on a large black stone behind her._

_As her form was converted into dark strips of energy, the Mirror of Twilight shattered into millions of pieces. The dark strips flew into the vortex, and it closed. The remaining princess, and the person who wore similar clothes as Link stood there silently._

_The Chronostar was behind the stone, and as Link snuck there, the door opened. Unbeknownst to Link, the dark strips that had flown into the vortex had come out on the other side, as the vortex had disappeared to quickly. Anyway, these strips followed Link into the Chronostar, and the Chronostar left this time._

* * *

"…So, that's kind of how it happened, the Twilight energy you had been converted into must have followed me into the Chronostar, which reminds me, we have to get in the Twilight Realm and find it," Link said,

"You don't talk like a girl would," the woman said,

"That's because, up until a couple of days ago, I was a boy, and then I put on a magic mask that can change my form," Link told her, "So, I've introduced myself, but, who are you?"

The woman pulled herself into a regal pose (show off) and said (you can guess what she's gonna say!), "I am Midna, the Twilight Princess."

End of Second Act

_So, she didn't go home then?_


	28. Bonus Chapter: Second Act

_OK, bonus chapter time, and I'm going to my Grandmother's Funeral tomorrow, so there probably won't be a chapter tomorrow._

"_I'm going to sit on you again, and this time I will kill you,"_-Manny, Ice Age: The Meltdown,

Bonus Chapter: Second Act

_It's back! After over a week, we have the second Bonus Chapter. Doesn't time fly? It does in the Chronostar. "Hi, I'm the Hero of Time!" ten seconds later "Hi, I'm the dead Hero of Time, training you with special moves and cool songs that I learned while I travelled around before I died in battle for some unknown reasons". In case you didn't know, I'm referencing the Hero's Shade in Twilight Princess. So, in case you're wondering, what could I do for this bonus chapter? Well, to be honest, I don't know. I'll just make it up as I go shall I?_

Random

Link watched as Midna disappeared to the Twilight Realm. Her last words were echoing around in his head, "Link I- See you later".

…What the hell? Why would you even start a sentence like that, just to finish it in a way that doesn't seem final at all, when it so obviously was? Are the Twili people insane? (Stupid question, but he does have a fair point)

He ran past the mirror stand, and attempted to run up the invisible steps, but as the mirror was no longer active, he fell straight to the floor, a whole two metres. There's a happy thought.

Unperturbed, he ran straight to the stone slab, jumped up into the air, and collided straight into it.

"Midna!" he shouted, "What did you want to say? Come back!"

Zelda walked up behind him, her expression sad, "She can't come back, Link,"

"There's got to be another entrance! Somewhere! Anywhere!" he looked pleadingly at Zelda,

"That isn't what I meant," Zelda said, "I meant that she couldn't return to this world, because the light energy that was within her body which I provided her with is no longer within her,"

"The tear…" Link stared sadly at the Mirror stand,

"Indeed, she knew she couldn't return, and she knew that she wouldn't be accepted in her own world again if the light energy remained, the Twili can sense light energy," Zelda told him, her face solemn,

Something glinted near the Mirror stand. Link looked at it, and ran over to it. Zelda turned to see what he was looking at, but she couldn't see it.

Link bent down next to the Mirror stand, and picked up a piece of what appeared to be glass. It was in a teardrop shape, and half of it appeared to be made of the same glass as the Mirror of Twilight. The other half appeared to be composed of light.

Lifting it in his hands, Link looked at Zelda, "Guess what I found,"

"What?" Zelda asked, walking over,

"A piece of the Mirror of Twilight, combined with Midna's tear of Light," Link said, raising it above his head, so that the sunlight caught in it and refracted it onto the stone slab.

The symbols of the tear were projected onto the slab, and began moving. Pretty soon, a portal was open.

Link grinned at Zelda.


	29. Prologue: Third Act

_OK, I'm uploading this quite early this morning, because I won't have a chance later. I might bring my laptop with me, so I can write some of the story while I'm out, and then I can upload them when I get home (and get hold of my connection). Enjoy the prologue!_

"_I don't want to be a pie! I don't like gravy,"_-Chicken Run,

Third Act

_OK, I hope you all enjoyed the last act, as this is the third. Once again, it is probably going to have twelve chapters, and will be full of plot twists, confusing time travel, odd characters, and multiple Links (This story seems to have that often, as did the last one). So, prologue time._

Prologue

_So, Link found Sheik…_

_She broke her leg…_

_They went home…_

_Her sisters came, and tried to take her with them…_

_But it turned out a Titan was controlling them…_

_Not under his own free will…_

_And after the Goddesses were freed…_

_They left Link and Sheik alone…_

_But the Chronostar ran away…_

_And Link, Sheik and Aveil set out to find it…_

_This took them to the desert, where Link turned into a girl…_

_Eventually, they got to the Arbiter's Grounds…_

_After a brief transformation, Link and friends found the Chronostar…_

_But it was snatched into the Twilight…_

_Link encountered the Twilight Princess…_

_And now here we are…_

_In this following act…_

_There shall be world hopping…_

_Transformations…_

_Huge Bad Guys…_

_And other random stuff…_

_There may, or may not, be a Titan…_

_And the Twilight Hero will reunite with one he lost…_

_Basically, it's going to be epic…_

_And awesome…_

_Dude…_

_How 'bout we get started?_


	30. Chapter 25

_OK, I started writing this yesterday, but I only managed to finish it this morning, it isn't very long, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in here, so it seems kinda short. There'll probably be a longer one later. Enjoy._

"_Bravery is just dumb; maybe you should run away more,"_-Ellie, Ice Age: The Meltdown,

Chapter Twenty-Five: Twilit Descent

Link, Sheik and Midna activated the Mirror of Twilight, and plunged into the Twilight Realm. Aveil didn't like the look of it, and would wait till they came back. Hmm, hanging out with people hundreds of years older than you, doesn't sound fun.

Once they arrived, Link looked around. They appeared to be on a floating rock above huge dark clouds. There was a huge dark castle, and the air carried the familiar feeling of the setting sun.

Midna took a deep breath, "Ah, it's good to be home,"

Sheik looked around in wonderment, "It's beautiful,"

Link didn't want out say it out loud, but then she blurted it out anyway, "There's a distinct presence of evil here,"

Midna looked up at the castle sadly, "This place exists on both timelines, only Hyrule, and surrounding countries, were split in the timelines. A great evil, known as Ganondorf, worked through the servant of the old king. This servant was known as Zant, and he thought he would inherit the throne, however, that honour fell to me,"

"We know about Ganondorf," Link assured her, "So, he's dead on both timelines now?"

"I would think so, yes," Midna said, "My world is healing from the curse Zant placed upon it, the clouds you see below, we are on a mountain, the Twilight Realm first opened here, so, we built our castle atop Mount Twilit,"

* * *

Sheik nodded, "So, why are the clouds there?"

"The curse Zant placed on the world transformed it, our people changed into beasts of destruction, the clouds prevented them from coming up here to spread the curse, however, Zant placed more powerful curses on the people who live on the mountain, changing them into beasts that can transform people into one of them, no matter what their race," Midna looked up at the sky, "When Link and I defeated the beasts, they returned to their Twili state, and came back here, even if they weren't born as Twili,"

"Wow," Link said, amazed by the story, "But couldn't the Twili eventually return to the Light World? I mean, I know you are descended from evil, but that doesn't necessarily mean you are,"

Midna shook her head, "No, Link, we have remained in this world far too long, our bodies have become accustomed to the Twilight. If we returned to the world of light, we would burn,"

Link stared at her, "But you were-"

"Except for me, when I used the Tear of Light to destroy the Twilight Mirror, I got rid of the light energy Zelda had given me, as the Twili would sense it, however, I was brought back by the Light Spirits of Hyrule, and the light they used is tied to my Life Force, I can't get rid of it, and the Twili cannot sense it. Now lets find your time machine so I can close this world off from the Light World forever," Midna said grumpily, and then she walked off towards the palace,

Link raised her eyebrow, and glanced at Sheik, who shrugged.

Then they followed.

_What's up with Midna I wonder?_


	31. Chapter 26

_OK, here it is, the second chapter today. I'm going to the movies tomorrow with a friend to see Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and then he's coming over to mine so we can play video games and do some serious cheating in some of them (because we have the power, and the knowledge), so there might not be a chapter tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy._

"'_Have you finished yet?'_

'_If I've done this correctly, which I very much doubt since I can't read, then yep,'"_-King Stupid and Goober, Stupid,

Chapter Twenty-Six: "Oh, isn't that great?"

Midna walked ahead of the other two. They knew better than to talk to her. Well, apparently that was a bad move.

Two large, dark glowing hands leapt out of the ground and grabbed Midna. As she struggled against them, two similar hands launched out of the floor and snatched Sheik.

The ground beneath Link began to rumble, so she rolled out of the way.

Suddenly, huge globules of darkness formed around Link. Link pulled out the Master Sword and the Sword of Spirit, and prepared for battle. Out of the darkness came dozens of large dark creatures.

Link tried to fight them off, but there were far too many of them.

Link decided to do something crazy and impulsive, she reached into Hammerspace, and pulled out the crystal that Rauru had given her.

* * *

Soon the white wolf was biting at the throats of the dark creatures, but the more that fell, the more that came to take their place. And then, one of them had to get in a good hit.

Pretty soon, Wolf Link hit the floor. The shadow creatures kept clawing and slashing at her. And then she felt a power within her. Her minds eye flew wide open, and she saw images of the Sage's Medallions. Somehow, she knew which one she needed to use.

There was a blast of light and half of the shadow creatures were thrown away, dissipating into dark energy.

Wolf Link snarled at the other shadow creatures, the Light Medallion symbol shimmering on her forehead.

Then, for some reason, the rest of the shadow creatures disappeared.

* * *

"Nice trick, turning into a wolf, but somehow, I expected more," said a disembodied voice,

Wolf Link growled, and she felt the Light Medallion's power leave her,

"I expected more from the Hero of Winds, and, to be honest, I didn't expect you to be a girl when I infected you with that dawn energy," said the voice, and soon a light blue being appeared, with a smug grin, on his Titan chops,

"Twilitheen!" Sheik shouted from her giant hands of dark energy constraint type things,

"That's my name, now, shut up, Goddess of Time, and you can shut it as well, Princess, before I do something you won't like," the Titan said,

Link growled again,

Twilitheen pretended to be scared, "Now, now doggy, don't bite me,"

Link dived at him, but she was unable to return to Hylian form, so she just started to attack his throat, but she was quickly swatted aside,

"Don't try Link, without a powerful sword, you can't hurt me," Twilitheen said, "and now, I'm mad, so, I'm going to do that which the girls won't like," he lifted his arm and the arms engulfed Midna and Sheik, who screamed before they disappeared in the dark magic,

"And now for you, Hero of Winds," Twilitheen said, and then he laughed the most insane laugh you'll have ever heard, a laugh that makes the Joker sound somewhat sane.

_I'm going to make this pencil, disappear! -Slams a persons head into the pencil- Ta da!_


	32. Chapter 27

_This chapter is extremely short, but I may write a longer one later. Enjoy. (Star Wars: The Clone Wars is awesome)_

"_Oh, well isn't that brilliant,"_-Me,

Chapter Twenty-Seven: "So, wait, there's two of 'em?"

Twilitheen raised his arm, and it morphed into a sabre. He raised it above his crystalline baldhead, and brought it down to strike Link's head, well, until, someone threw a bomb at him.

As Twilitheen recovered from the explosion, a voice from behind said, "Hey, leave them alone!"

Twilitheen turned, and then said, "No way,"

Standing on the bridge into the castle was a boy wearing a green tunic, and a long green hat.

* * *

Twilitheen gawped at the boy in green like an idiot, his arms by his side and his eyes wide open,

The boy looked at Twilitheen, looked behind himself, looked down at himself and then looked up again and shrugged, "What?"

Twilitheen didn't say anything, he just stared,

"Seriously, what?" said the boy,

"But, you, but whaaaa?" Twilitheen stammered,

"You aren't making any sense at all mate," said the boy, shaking his head,

Twilitheen gathered what was left of his wits (not much of those anyway), and said, "Who are you?"

The boy just said, "I am Link, Hero of Twilight,"


	33. Chapter 28

_OK, well, here is the promised long chapter. Enjoy._

"_Ooh, this music is so funky it makes you want to obey the law!"_-Mock the Week,

Chapter Twenty-Eight: "What's that? You'll be back? Somehow, I don't think so,"

Link (the one who just turned up, who I shall call TP Link), lunged towards Twilitheen, the Ordon Sword in one hand, and a Hylian Shield in the other.

"Pah! You can't defeat me with a sword like that, it's nowhere near powerful enough," Twilitheen mocked, dodging every swipe,

Even though he'd never admit it, TP Link knew Twilitheen was right.

The fight, however, was over in seconds. TP Link landed next to Wolf Link, face down in the Twilight dirt.

TP Link looked at the wolf lying next to him, and the blue eyes inspired an idea.

Reaching into his own Hammerspace, he pulled out a crystal not dissimilar to the one Link used to morph into her Wolf state. It floated above his hand, and then he closed his hand around it.

* * *

His body became engulfed in shadow, and when it cleared, a grey wolf with blue eyes was lying where TP Link had lain moments before.

"What the-?" Wolf Link said, in wolf language,

"Looks like we have similar transforming skills," Wolf TP Link said,

"Yeah, so, are we going to check on Midna and Sheik, or attack this guy?" Wolf Link asked,

"Well, I reckon we should leave the girls for now, I don't think they are in immediate danger, so, let's attack this guy," Wolf TP Link said, as if he were enjoying it,

Both wolves picked themselves up, and lunged towards Twilitheen.

* * *

Apparently, they weren't much of a match for Twilitheen either. In seconds, both wolves were lying next to the clenched fists of dark magic.

Twilitheen walked over, a smug grin on his annoying face, "Looks like you kids weren't strong enough to defeat the magnificent Twilitheen, now, let's see, I know, I'll change one of these magic hands into dawn energy," he raised his arm, and the hand that held Sheik turned white, with a golden aura. The hand that held Midna developed an orange aura.

"Now," Twilitheen said smugly, "Time to show you your new living quarters," and then he laughed crazily again, like the weirdo psycho person that he is.

* * *

When Wolf Link woke up, she was in a dank room. Wolf TP Link was still unconscious next to her. Lifting herself up on all fours, she took a quick look around.

Sheik's cloak lay in the corner. Wolf Link padded over and sniffed at it. She sensed two beings under it, so she nudged the cloak off of them.

Underneath the cloak were two small beings. They looked like children, but were proportioned like adult females. Their heads were quite large, and the ears were large, long and pointed. One had a grey stomach, with dark blue/grey skin in all other parts of the body, and blue markings on the hands and legs. This one also had long orange hair.

The other one appeared to be a complete opposite. It was of a creamy hue with golden markings. The hair was blonde, and in a similar style to the other creature. On it's left arm was a glowing golden mark, which looked like cogs and wheels from a clock winding slowly. Sheik.

* * *

Wolf Link nudged the two imps, which she now knew were Midna and Sheik. As they stirred, she padded over to Wolf TP Link, and sniffed at him. He was unconscious, but he was OK.

"Link?" Sheik asked, in imp form,

Wolf Link walked back to the two imps.

"What happened?" Sheik asked, and then she started to wonder why Wolf Link was so big, then she looked down at herself, "What happened to me?"

Midna sat up in her imp form, "We've been turned into imps," she sighed, "I hoped never to return to this form. Well, I suppose the least we could do is find a way to return the two Links back to normal,"

Wolf Link looked at her questioningly,

Midna looked back at Wolf Link, "Well, as a creature of the Twilight, I can remove something made of pure twilight energy, like the crystal Link used to transform herself into this wolf form, so as a creature of the Dawn, Sheik, you can remove your Link's crystal,"

Sheik nodded, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, first, place your hand on the forehead of the wolf, and imagine the crystal being pulled into your hand, and it will be so," said Midna, and she floated over to Wolf TP Link, and placed her hand on his forehead,

Sheik put her hand on Link's forehead, and imagined the crystal inside Link,

The energy left both Sheik and Midna exhausted, but TP Link woke up.

He found Link sitting next to him with Sheik in her arms. Looking up, Link said, "Let's deal with Twilitheen, then shall we?"

_Like I said, loooooonnnnggg chapter._


	34. Chapter 29

_OK, second chapter today, and I honestly think this one is one of the darker ones, even if there is comedy in it. This chapter also answers the age old question: what the hell happens when adam148 creates a completely crazy character._

"'_I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate,'_

'_And that makes us?'_

'_Absolutely nothing,'"_-Dark Helmet and Lone Starr, Spaceballs,

Chapter Twenty-Nine: How to defeat a big blue git, step one

As both Links were back in human form, they had to formulate a plan. Link didn't want to risk turning into a wolf again, because of the strain it might put on Sheik, but she disagreed,

"Link, I'm fine, I'd just woken up when I removed that crystal, a few more minutes and I'll be fine," Sheik said, from her position in Link's arms (I am aware of how that sounds),

Midna was walking floating around, getting used to the small body. TP Link was looking up at her amusingly,

"I'm just so used to you having that Fused Shadow on your head," TP Link said to Midna,

"Ugh, don't remind me, having that thing on my head felt like having a very tight band of rocks attached to my head," Midna grumbled,

"OK, well, shall we be getting out of here? Midna and Sheik can ride on our wolf backs, and we can dig out," Link said,

TP Link nodded, and both Links transformed into their wolf like states.

* * *

Twilitheen was lounging around in the throne room. The late Usurper, Zant, had last sat in the seat Twilitheen was currently occupying.

He laughed to himself; he knew it was impossible for the kids to get out of the dungeon if half of them couldn't understand the other half, even if the latter half could understand the former half, and, well, it was generally confusing to think about if you weren't already crazy.

Twilitheen giggled at his own wit (moron). Then the door rose and two wolves leapt in, snarling and gnashing their teeth. Each wolf had an imp-like being riding on his or her back.

"Well, if it isn't the dog patrol," said Twilitheen, getting out of the throne, and swaggering over to them, in a manner that can only be described as similar to Johnny Depp's performance as Willy Wonka, yeah, he's that weird, well, anyway, he then said, "Oh, look, they've brought monkeys, I love monkeys, hello little monkeys," he said mockingly to Midna,

To be honest, I think Midna responded rather well. Her hair turned a deep shade of red, and drew itself up, so it looked like a large hand. She then proceeded to slap Twilitheen repeatedly around the face, and every time his face flung in a different direction, a new stupid expression was on it, that was until he had the extremely intelligent idea of running away and hiding behind the throne.

* * *

The wolves just stood there, waiting. Twilitheen peeked out from behind the throne. They were still there. He put his head back behind the throne. Then, his madness overwhelmed his fear, and his eyes narrowed.

He clambered up onto the throne until he was on top of it, and then he said, quite audibly, "Bite my shiny crystalline butt," before turning around, bending over, and displaying his posterior,

Wolf TP Link reacted first, bounding towards Twilitheen. He leapt into the air, and Midna placed a hand on his forehead, removing the crystal from him. In seconds, TP Link was in Hylian form, and had his sword drawn ready to strike on Twilitheen, namely in one area in particular, "It's not that shiny,"

As he brought the sword down, Twilitheen whipped around and his sabre blocked TP Link's Ordon Sword, so both of them were locked in the air. Twilitheen's lip twitched, "Shinier than yours, meatbag," and then they jumped away from each other, TP Link backflipping into the centre of the throne room, and Twilitheen latching onto the wall,

Then they flung themselves toward each other again.

* * *

While TP Link and Twilitheen were fighting, Sheik had brought Link back to normal, and Sheik and Midna were skirting the sides of the room.

TP Link swung the Ordon Sword at Twilitheen's neck as he did some rapid spinning around. It wouldn't effect him like the Sword of Spirit would, but it would give one hell of a sting.

As Twilitheen stood still, stunned, both Midna and Sheik launched their magic imp hair and grabbed onto Twilitheen, holding him in place.

Link walked over to him, Sword of Spirit drawn,

"Don't kill me!" Twilitheen screamed,

"I'm not going to kill you," Link said coolly,

"Really?" Twilitheen looked at her, genuine fear in his eyes, and Link faltered, how could she do what she was about to do to something that was so scared, and then she remembered, this thing had killed hundreds of people for sport, had tortured beings to the brink of insanity, and was generally a bad person,

She ducked behind him, gathered her thoughts, and brought the Sword of Spirit on the glowing light blue orb down on the back of his neck, focussing on what she wanted him to turn into.

In moments, the Joker of the Titans, Twilitheen, was lying on the floor, trapped in a young female form, ready to be sealed back where Twilitheen had been sealed away originally.

_Whew, well, I'm beat, and you're probably not going to get one of them in a while (hint: a few days at least), so, hope you enjoyed it._


	35. Chapter 30

_This chapter exercises my mad annoying powers, because I like to make stupid things sometimes, so, yeah, enjoy my randomness!_

"_I drank a lava lamp. It wasn't lava,"_-Brick, Anchorman,

Chapter Thirty: They _finally_ get back to relative normality

Sheik told Link that Twilitheen had originally been sealed away in what was called the Interdimensional Madhouse, basically, the loony bin for anyone who was crazier than a platypus. You can't get out of that place unless you are broken out, and the Titans wouldn't really know who to let out, or risk even worse beings getting out that the Titans couldn't control. Best leave her there really.

After Twilitheen had been sealed away, rather strange and not so sane things began to happen.

Link sneezed, and as she did so, the mask came off in her hands, turning her back into a boy (finally). Sheik and Midna changed back into their regular forms, and all that was left were a pair of masks. TP Link, having found Midna, decided he didn't need to be turned into a wolf anymore, so he gave the Twilight Crystal to Link. Midna knew that this meant that Sheik would need the Twilit Imp form if Link changed into the grey wolf, so she gave Sheik the Twilit Imp Mask.

* * *

"How did you get here anyway?" Midna asked TP Link, "The Mirror was destroyed,"

"With this," TP Link said, pulling a tear shaped object on a chain out of his pocket. One half seemed to be composed of the same substance as the Mirror of Twilight, and the other half seemed to be composed of pure light,

"That isn't," Midna said,

"It is," said TP Link,

"It isn't,"

"It is,"

"Is it?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"For Din's Sake what is it?" shouted Sheik, annoyed,

"The Tear of Light that destroyed the Mirror, it seems to have combined with some of the elements from the Mirror," TP Link said; glad to get out of the annoying "yes/no" conversation,

"And you reflected sunlight off of it, so the symbols would appear on the stone, and you could get a quick ride here," Midna said, not unimpressed,

"Yeah, pretty much," TP Link said, grinning his stupid face off.

_See, randomness._


	36. Chapter 31

_OK, I didn't update yesterday, because I was at a friends. This chapter is quite short, as I couldn't think of anything that could help move the story along (and this is the best I could think of). I_ might _have another chapter up later, but don't count on it (I'm not very reliable sometimes). Also, don't get your hopes up for tomorrow, because a friend is coming over to my place. Anyways, enjoy as much as you can with such an exceptionally short chapter, and it is quite obvious that I'm stretching this out as much as possible to up the word count, isn't it?_

"_Great, just, great,"_-Me,

Chapter Thirty-One: "Let's get off this mountain, and find the bloody time machine,"

After Midna had stolen the tear from TP Link, and given it to the kids, as it may help them if they need a quick way out, saying they would find a way to get TP Link back 'later'. With that, the kids set off to interrogate the residents of the palace, and find out where the Chronostar was.

Apparently, that was easier said than done, because most Twili didn't speak Hyrulean Basic, even Midna had a slight accent (all that gibbering). When the kids did find someone who spoke Basic, all they got was a distinct amount of cursing, nose up turning, and, bizarrely enough, farting.

After searching the entire palace, and not finding the Chronostar, Link and Sheik decided to make their way to the base of the mountain to search the Twilight Realm.

* * *

As the two slipped and stumbled down the mountain, conversation didn't seem like much of an option, so, there wasn't any, so, we don't have any dialogue, except for the occasional grunt.

At one point, they reached a huge cliff, and they were unable to see the bottom, so Link and Sheik had to back up and head down an unused public highway.

That wasn't the best of moves, as all sorts of creatures could be down unused public highways.


	37. Chapter 32

_OK, after a couple of short-ish chapters, we finally have a long-ish one. Again, there is little dialogue, but I think it adds to the dramatic effect._

"'_I'm invincible!'_

'_You're a looney,'"_-Black Knight and King Arthur, Monty Python and the Holy Grail,

Chapter Thirty-Two: Finally, a stroke of luck! Sort of…

As Sheik and Link ambled down the disused public highway, a Twilit fog rolled in, which is quite bad.

Knowing they didn't want to get separated (again), the two of them stood next to each other, back-to-back, so that nothing could surprise them. Yeah, good plan, too bad they were under a cliff, and there was something hanging to the underside of the cliff. Several somethings.

* * *

As they edged slowly down the path, they heard a crunching noise. It came from above. They looked up (as you do), but couldn't see anything through the fog. And then the somethings fell.

* * *

Huge ovular dark stones fell from above, burying themselves deep into the ground. They glowed with orange markings. Twilight Magic. They surrounded Link and Sheik in a semi-circle. Then they started cracking open.

"Oh, great," Link said, as rivers of darkness began flowing towards him and Sheik.

The two of them backed away, but stopped when they found themselves on the edge of the gulf that had been running alongside the highway, but unseen through the fog.

Sheik used her ninja powers (they don't exist, but it sounds cool) to jump into the air, and land on one of the stones. She then jumped off that and landed a few metres away, safe from the swirling rivers of death. Unfortunately, she didn't account on the fact that Link can't do the same thing, she was just too scared to comprehend that Link was doomed, as swirling rivers of darkness reminded her too much of the things that had scared her when she was younger, and although she was over them, swirling rivers of darkness just culminated all those fears into one thing, which left it being the only thing she is still scared of. Man, that was confusing.

* * *

Sheik might have been out of danger, but Link was still standing near the edge of a really high cliff, getting pushed further and further towards it by an evil swirling river of death, until, inevitably, he fell off a thousand foot cliff, bouncing off huge, spiked, rock formations, clearly breaking every single bone in his body, impaling his vital organs, and swallowing a lot of rock.

Sheik gasped and turned away, it was too horrible to look, and, even though the fog was thick, the huge spikes at the bottom of the cliff were quite visible. _Too_ visible.

She looked at the rivers, which had, for some reason, stopped heading towards the cliff. They returned to the centre of the semicircle, and began swirling, and, unbelievably, descending into the rock below, like a giant, black whirlpool.

Suddenly, a huge tendril broke off from the whirlpool, and turned into a fist. Soon after, another fist punched through the whirlpool. The fists widened out to become hands, and gripped the sides of the whirlpool. The fists pulled at the whirlpool, until arms pulled themselves from the whirlpool. After this, somehow, the whirlpool seemed smaller, and then Sheik understood. Whatever the hands belonged to, it wasn't coming out of the whirlpool, it _was_ the whirlpool.

* * *

Pretty soon, an entire Twilit Golem was standing in front of her, it was smaller than the fists had been when they had appeared, as if all the energy had been condensed into a smaller form. It looked as if it belonged in the Palace of Twilight, it was dark, and had blue glowing markings all over it's body, but it was bigger than the average Twilit Golem guard that were exiled by Zant when he took over, they normally guarded the palace, but only accepted orders from the true Twili Royal (e.g. Midna), but this one appeared to be wild, and, apparently, a newborn, but it was angry, as it charged straight towards Sheik.

* * *

But, in a strange coincidence, it seemed to smack straight into… nothing. It had seemed to hit a wall of air, and had collapsed immediately, completely obliterated. And then Sheik realised, it hadn't hit air, it had hit something that was about to arrive.

* * *

As the wooden box materialised in front of her, the door swung open, and Link leaned out, smiling, completely unharmed, "Need a ride?"

_I believe the term is 'Finally!' XD_


	38. Chapter 33

_I'm back! It's been a long time, but I've been bombarded with school work and stuff, which really weighs up (!shudders!), but I promise to update with at least one new chapter each week, now, when I stopped updating, this was half written the day Chapter Thirty-two was put on here, so I finished it and gave it to you to enjoy. I will try not to abandon this again, but juggling schoolwork and a couple of creative projects (as I call them) is a bit of a hassle, especially as this is the year I take exams which will affect my future career (but no pressure)._

"'_We demand entrance to this sacred castle,'_

'_No chance, English bed-wetting types. I burst my pimples at you, and call your door-opening request a silly thing, you tiny brained wipers of other people's bottoms,'"_-King Arthur and a French Guard, Monty Python and the Holy Grail,

Chapter Thirty-Three: "Oww! Oohh! Ouch! Pain! Gah!"

Sheik and Link were in the Chronostar. Link had just filled Sheik in on how he had found the Chronostar. It went something like this:

* * *

He fell, smacked into a rock, fell again, got impaled on a spike, the spike broke, he fell onto some boulders, swallowed a lot of it, then more boulders fell on him.

And, while this was happening, Link was saying something like: "Gah! Oww! No! Stop! Pain! Dangit! Ahh! My spine!!" as he smacked the bottom of the cliff, after which he said something similar to, "Ow…"

Lying in a very awkward position (extremely), Link saw something lurking just outside his field of vision, tilting his head (very painful), his neck cracked and he saw a large, wooden box, with it's door wide open.

"No way," Link said, and then he collapsed.

* * *

The Triforce on his hand began to glow, and the skin all over his body began to bubble. The bone of his arm (which had broken through the skin) settled back into place and rejoined with the rest of the bone, and the skin over the wound stitched itself back together.

Pretty soon, Link was lying on his back, covered in blood but with not a scratch on him.

Cracking his back as he sat up, he said, "Well, that was helpful, but it could have been less painful," he stood up, and fell straight down again, his legs hadn't fully healed yet, "A _lot_ less painful,"

He sat on the ground again for a while, until he heard the whistling noise of something falling. Looking up, he quickly ducked out of the way as a ten-foot spike of rock hurtled its way into the very spot Link had been exactly 0.0005 seconds before (yeah, he's that quick).

This was quickly followed by smaller pieces of rock, and a humanoid figure. After ducking inside the wooden object (have you guessed what it is yet?), Link peered through the dust before he was interrupted by something behind him.

* * *

"Link!" came the familiar voice of someone only a few inches big.

Now for a quick lesson in the biology of creatures in the Zelda universe: Although small, fairies are quite strong, and can push over a being a couple of feet big, say, a Deku Scrub (hint hint). Now imagine three of them charging towards a tall teenager.

Link was thrown out of the Chronostar, followed quickly by one yellow, one blue, and one red winged fairy.

"Ciela, Leaf, Neri! What were you doing in there?" Link asked, picking himself up,

"We got left in there, you've been gone ages!" Leaf said, backwards somersaulting,

"Not my fault, the Chronostar kept running away," Link said,

Neri floated up above the dust, and looking over, said, "What's that?"

Link ran over to the humanoid body that had fallen from the top of the cliff. It was impaled on a rock, but lifting it and turning it over, Link recognized who it was immediately. Sheik.

* * *

"Wait a second, I was dead? But I didn't fall off the cliff!" Sheik said, interrupting the story,

"I know, I know, I'm getting to it!" Link said exasperatedly, and continued with his story…

_Ooh, cliff-hanger-y!_


	39. Chapter 34

_As promised, here is the chapter. Not as long as I would like, but I'm liking the quote, it's completely random._

"'_I do not control the speed in which lobsters die,'"_-Josh, Drake and Josh,

Chapter Thirty-Four: "If only I had a time machine… oh, wait, never mind,"

"No, no, come on," Link said, laying Sheik's body down on a stable flat piece of rock, "Come on, the immortals can't die they wouldn't be immortal otherwise…" Link checked her breathing and her pulse, "No pulse…" he murmured, "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Link screamed, classic Darth Vader style.

The three fairies circled around his head sadly, their lights fading in sadness.

"I should have been there, I could have saved her…" Link sobbed,

"Link, there's nothing you could have done…" Ciela's light shimmered and went out, and all that could be seen in the Twilit gloom was a small winged girl, a couple of inches big,

"Ciela…" Link looked at the floor, and then glanced up again, a wide grin spreading across his face, "We have a time machine,"

"Yeah, so! It's not gonna… oh, wait, never mind, quickly, to the time machine!" Leaf said, his red glow brightening faster than a red light bulb does,

"Let's just hope it'll let us change a little bit of history, and won't create a paradox…" Link said, running to the Chronostar, and starting the engines.

* * *

"So, then you went back in time a few minutes earlier, and picked me up, thereby preventing my inevitable death?" Sheik asked,

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it," Link said,

"Good job,"

"Thanks,"

"So, where to now?" Sheik asked (doesn't she ask a lot of questions),

"Well, falling down the endless cliffs of doom gave me a sudden revelation, a voice in my head that gave me a set of co-ordinates, putting them into the Chronostar told me that they were the co-ordinates to the Blade of Ragnarok's stronghold," Link said,

"You don't mean…?"

"Yep, we're going straight to the Titan's base, we're gonna take 'em down, once and for all…"

* * *

The Chronostar spun through the tunnel of time and space, heading towards the Titan stronghold, and the end of an adventure…

* * *

Yeah right, since when were things that easy?

_A stealth mission, in the future I sense..._


	40. Chapter 35

__

OK, well, because I have a week off of school (thank you Great Manipulator of the Universe!), I decided to write another chapter this week. So, you'll get another chapter next week, anyway, I found this is a little darker than what I normally write (lots of drama), so... read on.

"'_I got one!'_

'_Sorry Echo, I jumped that one,'_

'_Like hell you did,'"_-Hevy and Echo, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode 5: Rookies,

Chapter Thirty-Five: And now for something completely different

Hundreds of years (and millions of miles) away from the Chronostar (getting further away every second), we are in Hyrule, round about the time of the Hero of Time (can you tell where this is going?).

* * *

HoT Link hit the dirt, Navi following close behind.

"What the heck is chasing us?" Navi yelled, as she and HoT Link began running away from the ranch,

"I have no idea, but I'd rather stay alive, so let's keep running!" HoT Link shouted, still running,

Behind them, what appeared to be something pounded into the dirt, leaving an imprint of where it had hit, but there didn't appear to be anything there.

Looking back while running, HoT Link gasped, and bringing his field of vision back in front of him, "We're in a hell of a lot of trouble Navi, I don't think I can outrun this thing,"

"You have to try, I don't like the idea of being best friends to a pancake!" Navi shouted back,

Despite the seriousness of the situation, HoT Link stifled laughing. Then, the worst possible thing that could have happened, did.

HoT Link stumbled over his boots, and landed face first in the dirt. Flipping over to get a look at the thing, he saw a slight haze where the thing should be. As it stomped towards him, it got clearer. It was mottled bogey green and black, hunch backed, long muscled legs, short legs, spikes protruding from it's back and four large tusks, dripping with poison. It had no eyes, so it must have got its way around using its sense of smell.

"Navi, what the hell is it?" HoT Link asked, crawling on his back away from the creature,

"I don't know! It's not from around here," Navi said, peeking out of HoT's hat,

"Well, it's been nice working with you Navi,"

"Pleasure's all yours mate,"

"Thanks,"

HoT Link closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable death.

* * *

The sound of Saria's Song burst into HoT's eardrums. Opening his eyes, he saw a being the size of a boy, wearing a straw hat, and followed by a white and a dark-purple fairy, jumping into the path of the monster, grappling onto it's tusks.

"Skull Kid!" HoT Link shouted,

"Link, run away, get as far away as you can, I'll hold him off!" Skull Kid yelled back,

Lifting a knife above his head, Skull Kid plunged it into the head of the monster. At first, nothing happened, but then a green froth spread from the wound, and before Skull Kid could get away, the froth caught up with him.

As the gunk consumed him, he yelled to the fairies, "Tatl, Tael, go with Link, he'll look after you,"

"But, Skull Kid-" Tael, the dark-purple fairy started to say,

"Go, before it consumes me entirely!" Skull Kid shouted,

Tatl flew over to HoT Link, before realising that her brother hadn't come, she flew back over and dragged him over to HoT Link and Navi,

"Skull Kid!" HoT Link started moving towards the Skull Kid,

"Auggghhh!" Skull Kid screamed, finally consumed by the froth, and glowing a bright light, which flashed to the point of blindingness.

* * *

When the light cleared, HoT Link and the three fairies were gone, and all that was left of the Skull Kid was slowly fading away in the mind of the monster…

_Wow..._


	41. Chapter 36

_New chapter, because I felt like writing another one. BTW, tomorrow counts as next week, so I might write one tomorrow, but this is definitely the last today._

"'_That was impressive!'"_-A battle droid, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode 4 Destroy Malevolence,

Chapter Thirty-Six: And now for a change in scenery…

Not as far away from the Chronostar as last time, in the Twilight Realm, roughly a week after Link and Sheik had left, things weren't much better.

* * *

TP Link was talking to Midna in the throne room.

"So… enjoying the throne?" TP Link asked, leaning against a wall,

"Not particularly, I think Zant may have peed on it," Midna shifted on the throne uncomfortably,

"O…K… well, don't think I needed to know that," TP Link said, when the throne room doors were thrown open,

Two Twili ran into the room. One was short for a Twili, and very fat, while the second had to be the tallest in the whole of the Twilight Realm. They were both rather out of breath, as if they had been running from something. After they had caught their breath, they looked at the two stunned people standing near the throne.

They didn't have chance to say anything.

* * *

As they began to speak, they stopped as if they had been stabbed in the back. Suddenly, a bogey green and black, uh, thing, blossomed from each of their chests.

Looking towards the back of the room, Midna and TP Link saw what they really hadn't been expecting, Zant.

He looked awful, paler and uglier than he had been last time. However, out of his sleeves, instead of his regular swords (which he'd need if he were to go around stabbing people), were long branches, the same colour as the blossoms on the Twili chests.

"Zant…?" Midna said, standing up,

Zant cocked his head, like an animal, his mouth open. His eyes were vacant, as if nothing was going on inside his psycho brain.

Suddenly, green froth flowed from inside him, and covered his body. The same happened to the two Twili, and soon all three were consumed.

Soon, there was another creature like the one that had attacked HoT Link.

"Oh no," TP Link groaned,

* * *

Midna and TP Link got into defensive positions. Midna created a double-handed sword out of Twilight Energy. TP Link drew his Hylian Shield and newly forged Twilight Sword (which resembled the Master Sword, but less powerful and it radiated Twilight Energy, and the little crystal resembled the tear that had been given to Link and Sheik).

The monster charged forward, sniffing for its prey. Soon, it was moving towards Midna, it's black tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"Oh no, you don't!" TP Link shouted, flourishing his sword, swinging the shield into the chin of the creature and slicing its tongue off.

As soon as it was about to dissolve, TP Link jumped back, but, too late, his shield was dissolving in the green froth. He threw it into the steaming green, bubbling, gunk, and watched as it dissolved.

"I need a new shield," TP Link said, turning to Midna,

Then he saw there was a problem. The tongue, which had been sliced off, had flown into the air and had landed on Midna, and immediately wrapped around her.

Tearing at the tongue, TP Link found that he was not succeeding, but his flesh was being torn at, dark energy.

* * *

Soon, Midna was completely consumed by dark energy, and soon she was lifted into the air. She screamed, and a blast of darkness flashed across the room.

Something hit the floor, but TP Link couldn't see what it is. As the darkness cleared, he saw a small imp on the floor.

The imp pushed itself into a sitting position, and examined itself.

"Ahh, not again!" Midna fumed.

* * *

Midna was sitting on TP Link's shoulders, looking a bit annoyed. They were sneaking through the castle to avoid attack (it was unlikely, but you have to be aware).

Eventually, they got to the front of the castle, and saw hell.

Millions of the creatures, stomping after Twili, who were running and screaming. As each creature came into contact with a Twili, the Twili were consumed by green froth and more creatures were spawned.

"We're in deep trouble, aren't we?" Midna asked, standing on TP Link's head.

Then, there was a roar behind them.

* * *

Turning, they saw one of the creatures, and as it raised its arm to turn Midna and TP Link into one of it's own, they disappeared in a blinding light, and the creature hit the wall, and dissolved instantly.

End of Third Act


	42. Bonus Chapter: Third Act

_OK, bonus chapter time, and I've decided on another in story bonus chapter. Enjoy._

"'_Do we take prisoners?'_

'_I don't,'"_-A battle droid and Hevy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode 5 Rookies,

Bonus Chapter: Third Act

_OK, well, we have a bonus chapter here, and, once again, I don't know what to write… ummm… uhhh… no clue, and so I'll just get working on the Fourth Act. Oh wait! Hang on; I've had an idea!_

Trouble

Suddenly, the Chronostar lurched. Sheik and Link were thrown across the control room.

"What's happening?" Sheik shouted, as the lights flickered,

"I don't know, I'll check the screen!" Link shouted back,

Stumbling up to the console, which was almost vertical, Link checked the screen.

Small flashing symbols (that look like the instruments used to power up the Chronostar in the first place), followed by the names of the users of said instruments. One by one the instruments stopped flashing and faded away, followed by the name of the person who used it.

"Uh oh, our friends are disappearing," Link said, pressing a few keys on the keyboard, "Not just the ones who powered up the Chronostar, everyone who has been an important part in our adventures, Midna, the last Link we met up with, everyone,"

Sheik grabbed onto the console, "So, what's up with the Chronostar?"

"Well, it seems that the instruments used to power the thing up are connected to it, if they're pulled out of time, they can't have an effect on it, and the Chronostar loses what powered it up," Link said, frantically pushing buttons,

* * *

Sheik glanced at the console.

"Don't even think about it, remember the last time we opened that up? Interdimensional bending in time and space, in other words, bad," Link said,

Sheik looked back at Link, "I think we should look at it, who knows what's happening to it,"

Link gave in, "Fine, we'll have a look," He pulled himself to the other side of the console, so that he if he let go of the console he'd hit the wall on the other side.

Wrenching the console open, he and Sheik looked inside.

A small silver star with cartoon-like eyes floated around in the centre of the inside of the console.

"This isn't right, it should be much larger," Link said,

Then Sheik did something (once again) unexpected, rash, and relatively stupid.

She reached in and closed her hand around the Chronostar. On here bare arm the cogs and wheels of the Tempus Mechanism glowed white.

"Oh, great!" Link said, getting as far away as possible as a white light filled the inside of the console, consuming Sheik with it.

* * *

Soon the light had spread through the whole of the Chronostar. And as the Chronostar fell through time and space, light consumed the outer walls of the Chronostar, and it faded away.

_OK, at some point this week, I'll write a Prologue and actual chapter for the Fourth and Final Act._


	43. Prologue: Fourth and Final Act

_OK, here it is, the last prologue of this story. I hope you enjoy it, chapter thirty seven coming either today or tomorrow._

"_I have a cunning plan that cannot fail,"_-Baldrick, Blackadder

Fourth and Final Act

_Here it is folks, the last act of The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Ragnarok, and it's a big one. I can promise many things, including another story, however, I barely have the bare bones for that, so, we'll just get on with this last act._

Prologue

_So far…_

_Our heroes have defeated some nasty villains…_

_Also, other monsters…_

_But as our heroes disappear off the face of time and space…_

_A parasite so deadly it only needs the slightest contact to infect and reproduce…_

_Basically we're in a whole lot of trouble…_

_So…_

_There's gonna be explosions…_

_Monsters…_

_A sacrifice…_

_And a return to relative normality…_

_For most of our heroes anyway…_

_But you'll find out whom…_

_Later…_


	44. Chapter 37

_OK, this chapter deals with the characters waking up after vanishing last act. So, enjoy!_

"_Silence! I KILL YOU!"-Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Jeff Dunham_

Chapter Thirty-Seven: "So, where are we?"

Crash.

That's all it seemed for Link, as he hit the floor. And then it landed on him.

A large box, one that contained a time machine, crushed him. Squeezing out from underneath it, he realized that the door had flung open and he had been thrown out of the Chronostar before the door closed and landed on him. Standing the Chronostar the right way up, Link opened the door and looked inside. The console was closed, and Link could see a fully powered up Chronostar pulsing inside it. Opening the console, he saw it was empty except for the large star inside it.

Grumbling to himself about Sheik's bad ideas, he walked outside and locked the door. Finally looking at his surroundings, he found himself in a corridor. OK, not so scary, except the corridor was built for people the size of buildings. Large buildings. Skyscrapers.

"Oh, dammit,"

* * *

"Would you mind getting off of me? You're heavy," said a voice,

Through the fog spread across his mind, TP Link groggily awoke from his slumber, and heroically said, "Ungh…"

"Get off of me, you big idiot," said the voice, shoving against TP Link's stomach.

TP Link rolled on to the stone floor, which was uncomfortable with a sword on his back. He opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling a mile above him. Then a figure came into his vision.

"You're even lazier than I am," said the figure, which, in Link's unclear vision, looked like a big green thing, "Hey, you look familiar have I threatened you before?"

TP Link's vision finally cleared and he saw a young boy dressed in green, like he was. And then he thought something along the lines of, "Hey, he looks like I did when I was younger," and then he said, "Why are in a giant bathroom?"

HoT Link (for it was he) looked around, then stopped, staring at something on one of the walls, "That is one hell of a toilet,"

* * *

Sheik woke up with a small weight on her chest. Looking at it she found a sleeping imp form Midna. Lifting Midna into a cradling position in her arms, she stood up, and got a good look at her surroundings. And then she recognised the place. "Oh, for f-!"

_Language, Sheik!_


	45. Halloween Special

"_I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_-This is Halloween, Danny Elfman,

Halloween Special

_Happy Halloween everybody! Tonight, you get a special chapter, one that will entice fear and excitement. And, if it doesn't, at least you should be mildly entertained…_

Trick or Treat

_Link was running through a forest. The full moon shone through the black lifeless trees. Covered in mud, he looked behind him. The shadows flew through the trees, consuming all in darkness. Link tripped over, and the darkness consumed him._

* * *

Link hit wood. Sitting up, he found himself, not in a forest, but on the floor in his Grandmother's house. Sitting up, he felt a pain in his forehead, then a bead of blood dripped past his eye.

Glancing at the mirror, he saw he had a huge splinter in his forehead.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Zill, now 13 years old, and a huge booger still hanging from his nose, fell over from the sonic boom that was Link's scream in pain.

* * *

"Ow," Link said, Aryll, the new island healer at 10 years old, leaning over him trying to force the splinter out, "Ow,"

"Hold still," Aryll said,

"I'm trying," Link whinged,

"Well, the more you struggle the longer it'll take for me to get it out," Aryll said,

"You know what, never mind, let me deal with it," Link said, pushing himself up from the floor, and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Then he fell.

* * *

A huge black hole had opened, and Link fell through.

According to most people, when they're about to die their whole life flashes through their mind. All Link thought was "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

As he fell, Link saw images of his friends and family. Shaking his head, while still mentally screaming, he tried to clear his mind, still thinking he was dreaming. Then he hit the floor.

* * *

Standing up, Link looked around, and found himself in the place he had been dreaming about for the last few days.

A forest filled with black, dead trees, with the full moon shining through the trees. Looking behind him, he saw dark shadows moving through the trees consuming all in their path.

He ran, terrified, although he didn't know why. As he ran through the forest, he tripped over a tree root, and fell to the floor.

Paralysed with fear, he watched as the shadows came through the forest, eager to consume him.

* * *

Suddenly, a clear light spread through his mind, and a voice in his head said, "Run!"

Link jumped to his feet and continued running. And he found he was too late, as the shadows had manoeuvred around the whole forest, with him at the core of the creatures, slowly moving towards him.

"Dammit,"

_Yeah, this doesn't tie in with the storyline at all, I thought it'd be cool to write._


	46. Chapter 38

_Here is a chapter, and I'm trying out a style especially for the next few chapters, changing through characters with different stuff happening to each group of people._

_"'Skipper, don't you think we should tell them the boat's out of gas?'_

'_Nah, just smile and wave boys, smile and wave!'"_- Private and Skipper, Madagascar,

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Dude! That's a huge toilet!

HoT Link looked at the toilet, "OK, well, I think we should get out of here, before whoever comes to use that toilet actually does, because we'll be in trouble if we're seen,"

TP Link just looked blearily around,

* * *

Sheik was sticking to the shadows, Midna in a cradled position in her arms,

Sheik was cursing under her breath, "Stupid, damned, idiots…" etc, etc,

Midna stirred, "Who are you calling an idiot?"

Sheik looked at her, and put her on the floor. Midna floated up to head height,

"Well?"

"I was calling myself an idiot, I should have known the Titans would pull a cheap stunt by tricking me into powering up the Chronostar, leading all my friends connected to it to be pulled here, and now we're all in danger," Sheik said, looking up at Midna,

"Are all Titans obsessed with doing what they think is really impressive things?" Midna asked,

"Yes,"

* * *

Link ran down the corridor, looking for someone. Anyone.

* * *

HoT Link walked out of the bathroom, then turned and shouted at TP Link, "Would you hurry up?"

"Just a second!" TP Link shouted back,

The sound of water splashing against something came from the bathroom,

Putting his head round the huge door, HoT Link saw something he didn't want to see, TP Link peeing his bladder out into the toilet.

HoT Link put his head back round to the other side of the door.

* * *

Link flung himself round a corner, and smacked into someone he really hadn't expected to see.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Midna asked,

"Well, we're looking for a really elaborate looking door, white, a breeze of wind and the smell of twilight coming from within. Inside is a large book, the records of time, we need that book," Sheik told her,

"What's so special about a big old book?"

"Have you encountered any big old books recently?" Sheik asked, "With this book you could change time itself, create things that don't exist, shouldn't exist,"

"Like what?"

"You've heard of Oocca?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well there you go,"

_Well, how about that..._


	47. Chapter 39

_OK, here you go, something to sink your teeth into._

"_We're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yoho,"_-Pirates of the Caribbean,

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Meanwhile, on the dark side of the island…

Away from the kids, a group of the most villainous villains with celestial powers were gathering in the villainous depths of their hideout. Of villainy. Yeah. Whatever. Basically they're all Titans, and, while evil, they are idiots.

* * *

"OK, this meeting of the League of Villains, is now in session, so… hey, wait, where's Twilitheen?" asked a black crystalline Titan, sitting in the highest (occupied) throne in the circular room,

"Back in the looney bin," said the gruff-looking dark green Titan,

"These kids are getting on my nerves, we're losing all our powerful members," said the first Titan, which caused instant uproar with the other Titans, who each believed they were the most powerful, when the doors flung open, and the mad scientist of the Titans walked in like the idiot that he is.

The Titans stopped mid-wrestle to look at him as he pulled a fold-up table out of nowhere and placed a gold bar in the middle of it, and then he said in (what he thought was) a grand and impressive voice, "Behold, immortals and nose pickers! I, the great Titan wizard, Tierchin, will change this bar of gold, into a golden piece of gold in the shape of a bar!"

"So, let me get this straight, you're going to turn a gold bar, into a bar of gold, oh boy, we're gonna be rich," said a purple Titan sarcastically, her finger up the dark green Titan's nose,

"Silence!"

Boom!

* * *

The table was engulfed in smoke, and as it cleared, Tierchin was coughing and covered in soot (like a cartoon), "Behold! The gold bar has become a…" the smoke cleared, "oh, a stick, well, it's sort of like a gold bar, isn't it?"

"Lame!" shouted the purple Titan.

* * *

"Enough!" shouted a voice from the middle of the room.

Immediately (faster than a bunch of anime characters even), all of the Titans were on their knees surrounding the object in the middle of the room.

There, in a pedestal, was an elaborate, menacing, beautiful, twisted, sword with orbs floating around it in a range of colours (somewhat similar to those who the 'kids' had defeated') and the sword glowed in a menacing blue light. A blue eye with a pupil like a slit was wide and glaring, "I will not have my elite Titan lords fighting like children, just because I have to remain in this form doesn't mean you have to act my apparent age!" said the voice (which sounded similar to that of a little girls).

"Yes, Lord Ragnarok," droned the Titans,

"Now, Oblivion, take my sword, and be granted the power needed to destroy my daughters and their friends once and for all!"

The black crystalline Titan stepped forward, and took the sword up in his left hand. Immediately his eyes widened as the power within the sword took over his body and mind. He felt the power of the Titans the kids had sealed away flow into his body, then felt their minds (which had been sealed into the bodies of young girls if you remember, due to Ragnarok being a sexist moron), flow into his. He saw all the Titans in the room glow as they were reduced to raw power and flowed into his body. Suddenly, he felt his power (and the power collected within his own body) flow into the sword. Suddenly, he felt the power flow back into his body, followed by the power of the King of the Titans, Ragnarok, follow suit. He felt his mind slip away, replaced with that of the Titan Lord's mind. With the last vestiges of his rapidly disappearing mind, he forced his head to look at his body. It was rapidly growing, shaping to that of the Titan Lord's body, and it's colour changed to that of the Titan Lord's body, but a few shades lighter, now an azure blue.

Now in full control of his new body, the Titan Lord Ragnarok raised the sword above his head, and said, "With the Blade of Ragnarok in my hand, and the power of every single Titan behind me, I, Ragnarok, the Titan Lord of the Universe, have returned!"

* * *

Several miles away, in a large corridor, Link gasped and clutched at the diagonal scar on his face as it burned.

Mikau (the person he had ran into a chapter ago) looked at his friends' pain and decided to ask, "What's up?"

Link looked up, panting for breath, his scar burning, and said "Ragnarok's back!" And then his scar burned as if a white-hot poker had burned through it, and a blue light shone through it, causing Link to scream at the heavens.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

_I'm enjoying myself. You can tell, can't you?_


	48. Chapter 40

_OK, sorry I didn't update last week, I've been preparing for my Mock Exams, which are basically practice exams for the exams I'll be taking next summer (Madness). So I won't be able to write until the 20th of December, so I'll spend the 5 days leading up to that writing a Christmas Special if you so wish, if not, 5 days on a regular chapter, but, I've got to say, I have been working on this for nearly 3 weeks, so it should be good._

"_With great power comes great authority, but absolute power rocks absolutely,"_- Sarda, 8-Bit Theatre

Chapter Forty: So, the End of the World isn't so impossible then?

Hearing Link's scream, Sheik and Midna tore through a room towards the scream. Sheik tore past a large tome. Then she backtracked.

"Found it!" she grabbed the book from its stand, and tore after Midna.

* * *

After all that tearing through places, it was time to shift to the two boneheads near the bathroom.

Picking up the scream from a large distance away with his elf-like ears, HoT Link glanced in that direction and said, "Hey, someone's in pain and I'm not causing it," his eyes brightened mischievously, "Not for long!"

He dashed off. Then he was back. Grabbed TP Link and then dashed off again.

* * *

After the dashing, we're back to Link and Mikau, as everyone Link had met that had some significance to this story ran into the corridor towards them, or into them, whichever.

As everyone arrived, the blue light shining from Link's scar brightened, and swallowed them up.

* * *

The kids were in a large room, with huge chairs lined up against the walls. In the middle of the room was a destroyed sword pedestal.

Suddenly, one of the chairs slammed to the ground, now at eye level.

Lounging in the chair was a tall man, crystalline sky blue, with a large sword strapped to his back.

The kids gasped, shocked to see the being they had defeated three years before (for everyone but HoT Link, as it had only been a couple of weeks, and TP Link and Midna, who hadn't been there, oh yeah, and Navi, Tatl and Tael, who also hadn't been there). Link however, just stood there with his scar glowing blue.

"Hello kiddies," Ragnarok sneered at them,

Din stepped forward, "Father? How?"

"Ah, you," Ragnarok glanced at her, then stood up and brushed her aside, knocking her to the ground.

He strode over to Link, and raised his sword above his head, bringing it down on Link's head.

Link reacted immediately, swinging his sword and sliced Ragnarok's sword, the Blade of Ragnarok in two, his scar no longer glowing, and, bizarrely, it was healing, until there was no scar on his face at all.

Then, in another swift movement, Link jumped into the air and drove his sword into Ragnarok's head.

* * *

At first, it seemed as if Ragnarok had been killed, but suddenly multi-coloured sparks attacked the Sword of Spirit.

The sword began to shudder, and then Link and the sword were thrown back and hit the floor. Jumping to his feet immediately, Link and the rest of the kids looked at Ragnarok as the multi-coloured sparks flooded into the wound and then dispersed. Ragnarok wasn't even fazed by the attack!

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Ragnarok shouted at them sardonically, dropping the remains of his sword to the ground.

* * *

Sheik leaned close to Aveil, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Oh yeah," was the reply,

Mikau heard this little conversation, and grinned a sly grin.

He nudged Dangoro, "Ready to go, bro?"

Dangoro rolled his head on his neck, making cracking noises, "Bring 'im on,"

"Let's go," said Sheik, jumping into the air with ninja-like grace (useful for a ninja).

* * *

As Ragnarok stood there gloating over his apparent victory (because fusing with a bunch of idiots can not have a good effect on your IQ), the kids pretty much vanished, which stopped Ragnarok mid-gloat, which sounded kinda like, "I am the greatest, I am invincible, INVINCIBLE! Invinci-whaaaaaa? Where'd you go?"

Then the ocean hit him.

* * *

Nayru had used her powers to summon a huge wave in the middle of the room. Mikau rode on this wave on a surfboard-like object, straight towards Ragnarok.

"Wahoo!" shouted Mikau, enjoying every moment as he slalomed on the wave.

As he drew near to Ragnarok, Mikau grabbed the sides of the board and flipped over Ragnarok so he'd feel the full brunt of the wave.

After this, Mikau smacked Ragnarok around the head with the board, then proceeded to keep smacking him in what only be described as a form of martial art employing a surfboard.

The surfboard had bladed edges, so Ragnarok was receiving numerous wounds. More were appearing than were being healed up.

Mikau grabbed the board and went deep under water, to wait for the next attack.

_Whew (acts as if this took him an hour), that took a while._


	49. Chapter 41

_Ok, I'm back early, but I found out today I don't have to go in on days when there aren't exams on, and the last three days all have exams I don't do, so I've written this. As per usual, I wrote this in about ten minutes. Anyways enjoy, there'll be more in the next few days._

"_I lost the formula. I failed my father. I lost my destiny. And now I'm talking to a pigeon."_- Hiro Nakamura, Heroes

Chapter Forty-One: The Plan - Part Two

As the water subsided, Ragnarok stood rooted on the spot, his eye twitching.

It was inevitable that the supreme Titan would say something intelligent and godlike, "Gah!" Alright then, maybe not.

Quickly regaining what little composure he had, Ragnarok looked around expecting another attack.

* * *

Sheik and Link were crouching on top of one of the Titan's thrones.

"Does he have any weaknesses? He withstood Mikau's attack with no problem. I've seen Darknuts fall to that move," Link said,

Flicking through the book, Sheik came to a page showing an image of the monsters that turned up earlier (you know the ones). She tore out the page out and watched as it burned out of existence before replying, "I don't think so, he has all the strength of every Titan, even the good ones, the book doesn't talk about any weaknesses. Ragnarok probably used this book to make it so he doesn't have any weaknesses, but I have an idea."

"Really? Wanna share with the class?" Link asked,

"Well, you know how the Titans are kinda…"

"Stupid?"

"I was _going_ to say mentally challenged, but yeah, pretty much. The only one with any real sense is Ragnarok, and because of the fusion of all the Titans, I think his intelligence has taken a real battering. They also have a very short fuse, so if we can get him mad enough, we might be able to defeat him."

"Well, we'll see," Link said, "Hey, the next part is starting!"

* * *

Din lowered the chair she had been waiting on, and dropped to the floor. Placing a hand on the floor, she ripped a whole in it, lifting a large rock, thirty feet long. Slamming the rock back into the ground, the force caused a ripple in the rest of it. Ragnarok was picked up by the shockwave, and thrown back down. Suddenly, a Goron smacking into his chest flattened him. Dangoro began spinning his body like a ball, throwing Ragnarok from under him into the opposite wall. He rolled at a great velocity into Ragnarok, bounced off into the air, unfurled from his spherical position, grabbed Ragnarok by the head, and threw him to the opposite wall.

Here Ragnarok was grabbed by the head once again but this time by Farore (these Goddesses sure are strong aren't they), who swung him upwards.

* * *

Lynn ran sideways along the chairs, and as Ragnarok flew towards her, she grabbed his arm and swung him into the walls, his body breaking through every chair. As she ran she saw Ragnarok getting tenser and tenser as he got madder and madder. Lynn threw him down into another chair, and then pulled him up with her own momentum high above the room, and she threw him down towards the ground, which became obscured by dust clouds and dirt.

Tetra and Zelda ran through the dust, each flourishing their preferred weapons. For Tetra, her long knife, and for Zelda, a Royal Sword. They slashed at Ragnarok, stabbing at every nerve point and vital organ, before running back under cover of the dust.

Ragnarok drew himself up, and glowed a brilliant green, clearing the dust clouds.

"Now I'm angry," he growled.

_Action-y! Again!_


	50. Chapter 42

_Wow, either you guys stick to my schedule, or you've disappeared..._

"_Screw the rules, I have money!"_- Seto Kaiba, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series

Chapter Forty-Two: Eternal Release

Sheik looked down at the chaos unfolding below, "I think that's really bugging him,"

"It better, we're nearly done," Link said, standing at the edge of the chair, looking down.

* * *

Ragnarok whipped around, looking in all directions, the green glow fading.

"You can't hide forever you little punks, and when I find you, you are going to rue the day your existence began," His anger grew with each word; he flushed many colours, the tension around him building.

"Now!" Shouted a voice from above,

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

"He's getting incredibly angry Sheik, I want to know why we're making him angry," Link said, "Wouldn't that just make it worse?"

"Well, you see, the Titans weren't always as they were, they've changed over millions of years with each passing generation. This generation is the most advanced, but there's a high price, their genetic structure is precarious, because they've 'changed', evolved from beasts, evolution could have gone one of two ways, and there is always the chance of a throwback, a beast of destruction. They wanted to lock this away, so they created an Eternal Seal in their genetic code, to prevent it from happening, and sealed it further with the inbreeding." Sheik explained, "But combining all the Titans together cancels out the inbreeding and damages the lock, making him angrier would break the Seal, and then we just have to destroy what he becomes,"

"Hang on, doesn't that mean that you and the other Goddesses are at risk of changing into whatever we're turning him into?" Link enquired,

"No, there is no lock in our genes, we're genetically the same as our mortal mothers, it's the divine father that gives the ability," Sheik explained,

"Interesting…" Link murmured, then he looked back over the edge, and shouted, "Now!"

Then he dived off the edge.

* * *

Ragnarok looked up, and saw what looked like a green bullet hurtle down and smack him square in the face,

Link pulled his hat out of Ragnarok's nose, and said, "Hey mate," and back flipped to the ground.

"What was the point in that?" Ragnarok roared in primal rage,

"To distract you," Link replied, looking rather bemused,

"From what?" Ragnarok snarled, his voice almost a roar,

"From her," Link said, pointing up,

* * *

Ragnarok snapped his neck up, looking as his daughter, Sheik, the 'former' Goddess of Time, jumped into the air and seemingly exploded,

* * *

Link and Sheik fell back into the chair,

"Time travel can hurt if you don't have something to protect you," Link said, shaking his head to clear the headache, "Clearly,"

Sheik just sat there gasping, the adrenaline pumping,

Link jumped up and looked over the side, to see Ragnarok seemingly in two places at once.

"There are two of him, the one that existed when I jumped down, and the one before, it looks kind of like a ghost," he smiled, "Paradox,"

"Exactly," Sheik said, "It weakens the genetic lock further, so if we attack the ghost…"

"We attack him, and make him angrier, he feels the wounds when he catches up, and gets even angrier, the paradox corrects itself, and we win, OK, you rest up here, I'll deal with him," Link said, and jumped off the edge.

* * *

As he hurtled groundwards, Link saw HoT and TP Link jump off the edge and catch up with him in the free fall of gravity,

"I assume there's a new plan?" HoT yelled,

"Yeah, we attack the ghostly looking one, but to do that, you'll need this," Link reached to his sword belt containing the Master Sword, and handed it to HoT,

"Thanks," HoT yelled, "Here we go!"

* * *

While the Ragnarok they were planning to attack didn't appear to be physical, it sure was, and because it hadn't caught up, it was repeating what Ragnarok had done earlier, while the real Ragnarok wasn't moving, as he hadn't caught up with himself. And if that made sense to you, you have glimpsed the whole of time and space (I rule!).

HoT ran up the spine of the ghostly Ragnarok, dragging the Master Sword after him, carving a large line in the crystal.

As Ghost Ragnarok couldn't feel or see what was happening, he didn't heal either, allowing TP Link to jump on to Real Ragnarok and fire a few Bomb Arrows into the open spine of Ghost Ragnarok. These bombs entered the body of the Great Big Git, but wouldn't explode until the paradox corrected itself.

TP Link then jumped to the floor and slashed at the feet of the idiot, severing nerves in the ghost's ankles.

The Ghost Ragnarok was physical enough to be attacked, but couldn't do any physical damage to anything.

* * *

Sheik pulled out a watch, and saw that time was running out, soon, the paradox would be over.

"Yaaaaaaaargh!" screamed Link as he drove the Sword of Spirit into Ragnarok's heart again and again, he attacked in a mad frenzy, attacked the head, the bulbous glowing spot on the back of the neck that was the Eternal Seal, and had allowed Link to transform most of the previous Titans he had encountered into little girls and seal them away.

He hacked and slashed, and then, time was up.

* * *

Ragnarok, now whole and out of the paradox, swiped at the three Links, roaring in pain as first a huge wound opened in his spine, then exploded, further damaging him. Suddenly, he felt his heart rip open and felt pain in his head and neck.

Ragnarok roared, and then froze in place.

His eyes widened, and glowed a white light, followed by the rest of his body. The bulbous spot, the Eternal Seal, glowed, and rotated, with the sound of a lock unlocking.

The light masked Ragnarok, and the shape of his body that was projecting the light shifted and changed.

His arms flew back and lengthened, becoming more wing-like; his feet grew and became clawed. His head lengthened, and hooked at the end. Then the light shot out from his body.

Ragnarok's screams soon became roars and screeches as his body changed from the body of a 10-foot humanoid to a 100 foot winged being that eats livestock and women. That's a dragon to you and me.

Now he was jet black, scaly, and seemed to suck all the light of the room, reflecting none of it. On his overly large forehead was a glittering black crystal.

Ragnarok roared, his mind destroyed by the primal instincts of the dragon.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Sheik, looking down at the scene.

_Once again, language Sheik!_


	51. Chapter 43

_OK, I'm working on the Christmas Special, so it should be done by Christmas Eve (2 days from now), there shoudl be other chapters between then and now, so don't worry. Anyways, enjoy!_

"_When you change channels on the TV, the presenter you were just watching dies instantly"_-Loads more Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley

Chapter Forty-Three: Fighting fire with fire

"How are we supposed to defeat that? It's huger than Volvagia!" HoT yelled from the floor, getting out of the way,

Link just stood there, gaping up at the huge bird-like creature, and gulped,

Ragnarok snapped his head towards Link, and jumped from the floor into the air, slashing at Link with his foot claws.

Link was thrown back, a deep line running from his right eyebrow to just above the left side of his mouth, which snapped him back instantly, "Oh, not again!" he shouted as he was flung across the room.

* * *

Sheik jumped down beside Link, and instinctively reached deep within her for the magic she thought she had used in the last battle with Ragnarok, fairy magic.

Link jumped up again, the wound healing to become a thin white line on his face.

Turning to Sheik, he said, "We can't beat him like this, and he's bloody huge, there's no way,"

Sheik slumped to the floor, "I know, I thought the throwback would weaken him, make him easier to handle, but it's just made him worse, a horrible dragon, unbeatable…" she trailed off,

"Hang on, dragon?" Link asked her,

"Yeah, well, what else do ya think it is? It isn't a bloody cucco is it?" Sheik asked exasperatedly,

"Well, it isn't like… hang on, I have an idea." Link climbed on to the chair Ragnarok had descended on, "See ya in a minute, hopefully,"

"Wait, what?" Sheik got up, gathering her strength, but Link had already gone,

* * *

When at the highest point the chair would go, far above Ragnarok's slow ascent, Link took out the Wind Waker, and quickly conducted a tune on it, praying for whatever help he could get.

He was rewarded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away,_

The side door of the Chronostar flung open, revealing a large, man-made island, with a boat and a small horse in it. Suddenly, a dark shadow descended on the island, and then flung itself through the door, closing it.

* * *

The shadow belonged to a six-limbed creature, two arms, two legs, and two wings. A real dragon. It had a curved head, with a large ruby red stone set in its forehead, and smaller stones of the same colour set in other places on it's body. It had red eyes, no pupils or whites, just glowing red eyes. But beneath this vicious appearance, there appeared to be something friendly about it. It wasn't an evil dragon, stealing cattle and demanding the souls of young maidens, it was a dragon that protected friends and allies.

There were major differences between Ragnarok and this dragon. One, this dragon fitted more to the dragon stereotype, six-limbs, prehistoric roar, intelligence behind the vicious exterior, while Ragnarok was a different kind of dragon, more bird-like, no thinking involved, just pure, uncontrolled instinct, and thus rather stupid.

And two, the dragon was slightly smaller than Ragnarok, thinner, with long claws, so it was more manoeuvrable, and quicker, while Ragnarok was a big fat dumb bird that sounded like an eagle, just bigger.

* * *

The dragon hurtled down the corridors, following the rhythm of the Wind Waker, eventually smashing through the wall of the room where the kids were (not harming any of them bizarrely) and flying up the room towards Link, stopping once to push Ragnarok out of the way, and into the wall.

Link jumped from the chair and onto his dragon's back, "Now, it's fair,"

The dragon, half in agreement and half in challenge, roared upwards at the ceiling, blasting a fireball toward it.

_Yeah, now it's fair, two large dragons... who could be the winner? Place your bets._


	52. Chapter 44

_OK, sorry, Christmas special is a no-no. Sorry. It was basically how Link got his dragon (not Valoo! He's fat, very), but I didn't have the time, as I'm back at school, and I was enjoying my Christmas presents, I gots lots a stuff. :P_

"_I'm leaking knowledge like you leak generally,"_ – A friend of mine,

Chapter Forty-Four: Link vs. Giant birdie thingy

Ragnarok charged up towards Link and his dragon, screeching in anger.

"OK, let's do this!" Link shouted, waving his sword into the air, making his dragon fly down towards Ragnarok.

Now, in a test of strength, Link's dragon would be flattened into road kill against Ragnarok. However, as it was more manoeuvrable, and Link navigated the dragon below Ragnarok and plunging the sword into his underside.

Ragnarok, now in considerable pain, continued on to the ceiling, leaving a trail of black gunge oozing from its wound. It smashed through the roof and revealed the abyss behind the Titan castle.

* * *

Now, for a quick history lesson. The Titan's as the creators of the universe (not to be confused with the Goddesses, who created the world of Hyrule), built their castle at the point where they were literally poofed into existence (comic book style). Unfortunately, after millennia of evil and inbreeding (I shall say it until I prove my point), the pocket of time and space it was constructed in became stagnated, and created a black hole. The pressure on this hole has caused it to swell exponentially large with nothing to suck in and destroy.

The castle is the only thing stopping this hole from basically destroying the universe. Yeah, not good. Too bad the Titan's weren't smart enough to figure it out. Total. Idiots.

* * *

Anyway, with Ragnarok smashing through the roof, it broke the spell holding the castle in place, and it, kinda, started breaking off in huge pieces into the void. Darn, that could be a problem (hint).

Ragnarok snapped around to look down upon the kids and screeched.

Link (and dragon) flew towards Ragnarok, but Link felt his dragon being tugged into the vortex. Now Link, being the selfless person he doesn't want to be, signalled to the dragon to fly back to the Chronostar, "See ya buddy,"

He jumped off the dragon onto Ragnarok's back.

* * *

HoT and TP Link got as high as they could and threw their swords to Link to help him. Link now had the Twilight Sword, Master Sword and Sword of Spirit. However, Link didn't have three arms, so he couldn't wield all three at the same time. Or could he?

The answer, no. He can't use three swords in his hands, that'd hurt, but thankfully, as the swords flew towards him, his Triforce glowed and the Twilight Sword suddenly froze in midair.

Grabbing the Master Sword in hand, he charged up Ragnarok's back towards his head, the Twilight Sword swinging around him telekinetically.

Standing above the crystal on Ragnarok's forehead, he stabbed the three swords into it simultaneously. Link felt a dark energy flowing from the crystal. Which exploded.

Oops.

_What could happen next? Seriously, what?_


	53. Chapter 45

_OK, here is the chapter, read, review. You know the drill. Oh yeah, and enjoy, hopefull this chapter isn't too confusing._

_"_'_You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?'_

'_You hired me, I can't help it if your standards are lax,'_

'_You smell funny,'"_ – Jack Sparrow and James Norrington, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter Forty-Five: …And the award for hallucination of the year goes to…

Link woke up in a very dark room. Very dark room. Very.

He heard a chuckling. A chuckling he knew well enough to know whom it was who was chuckling. They were chuckling maniacally by the way.

"Ragnarok," Link said, pulling himself to his feet, his swords lodged into the ground. Wait, the ground?

Looking around, Link found himself in a pulsating dark room. The walls had a bluish glow.

"Ragnarok! Where are you! Show your slimy face, you coward!" Link shouted, gripping the Master Sword and the Sword of Spirit and pulling them out of the ground, lifting the Twilight Sword with telekinesis.

"All in good time, my young friend," came Ragnarok's voice,

"We were never friends, or have you gone senile since we turned you into a little girl?" Link taunted,

"Shut up!"

"Is that your best come back? Come on! What are you? Scared?" Link shouted,

"No, I, uh, need your help,"

"You what?"

The pulsating room began to glow fiercely, the blue brightening. When it faded, there was a girl with dark blue clothes, blonde hair and startling blue eyes. She looked about 14 years old.

"Whoa, hang on, I thought you'd turned back," Link said, shocked,

"No, I just possessed the body of one of the other Titans and combined it with the other Titan's powers as well as my own, I couldn't access most of my intelligence, until you unlocked the big bird thing, now I am trapped within my own mind, and I ask you to destroy me," Ragnarok told him,

"Wait, seriously? No deception, no trying to kill me, no trying to take over the universe?" Link asked, a semi-bemused expression on his face,

"No," Ragnarok said, shaking her head, "I was wrong, and I realise that now, just, destroy me,"

"You do know it's against my moral code to hit someone who poses no threat, except for Tingle, but he's an annoying little…" Link said, lowering his swords,

"I don't care, the universe will be destroyed if you don't kill me, and, anyway, who says I don't pose a threat? This thing is going to protect me, I have no control," she looked at him, "Look after Sheik, and destroy the book, it'll destroy the black hole,"

"Right, kill you, look after Sheik, and throw book into black hole, got it, "Link nodded," Let's roll,"

Ragnarok nodded, and mouthed, "Thank you,"

* * *

A large hand like extension of the floor snatched Ragnarok up, trapping her in a glass-like orb.

Link ran toward it, pulled a mask out of his Hammerspace, and shoved it on his face, jumping into the air.

As she landed, Link was grabbed by another hand-like extension, "Wrong mask!"

As she struggled against it, she used telekinesis to pull another mask out of Hammerspace, and onto her face,

Destroying the hand, Fierce Deity Female Link dived onto the floor, "Wait, why am I still a girl?"

Ragnarok couldn't help laughing,

"Too late now, might as well just power up a little more," FDF Link said, pulling another mask out of Hammerspace, and shoving it on,

Suddenly, a female version of Super Link (from earlier in this story), with the Master Sword, Sword of Spirit and Twilight Sword floating around her, and the double helix sword in her hand.

"Apart from the female thing, this is good," Link said, then turned towards Ragnarok and flew towards her, deflecting the barrage of evil branches of evil.

* * *

She raised her sword and plunged it into the orb, right through Ragnarok's heart, followed by the other swords.

Ragnarok looked at her wound, then back at Link, "Thank you,"

* * *

Link was surrounded by light, and when it cleared she was standing back on top of Ragnarok (the bird one, not Sheik's father), which had stopped movement, and was a lifeless husk floating into the black hole,

Sheik landed next to her, "Come on, we've gotta go," then she noticed that Link was still in Super Female Link form, "I'll ask later,"

Link saw the corridor in which she had left the Chronostar float by towards the black hole, "Oh no, their goes our ride,"

Sheik glanced at it, a pained expression on her face, "Oh no,"

Link grabbed Sheik by the shoulders, "Sheik, listen to me, we can stop this thing, but we have to destroy that book," she said, pointing to the tome under Sheik's arm, "Throw it in the black hole, and we save the universe,"

Sheik glanced at the book, "You'd think we'd be done saving the universe by now, wouldn't you," then she threw it into the black hole.

Too late. The corridor and the Chronostar were sucked into the black hole, followed by the body of Ragnarok, Sheik and Link.

The End…?

_To be continued?_


	54. Chapter 46

_OK, there will be a bonus chapter next, before some specials and a thank you message before I taunt you with a preview of the next story, but before all that, if you have any questions about the story, send them in via PM (not by review), and I shall put them on a page and answer them. Number them! Also, I may or may not add some questions to make it funny. No promises, but you can guarantee I will make it funny. A bit._

_"If you have any poo, fling it now,"_ – Mason, Madagascar

Chapter Forty-Six: Not quite the end

The kids (excluding Link and Sheik) gathered together in the throne room, looking up at the black hole. When they saw Sheik and Link disappear into the vortex, Aveil shouted, "No!"

As pieces of the castle were ripped into the vortex, the kids realised they were going to die, desolate, alone in the universe, unable to escape. And the worst thing, no one would know.

Suddenly, an all too familiar sound came from behind them, the sound of engines.

* * *

Turning, they saw the Chronostar materialise, and Link, still in her Female Super Link form pulled the door open, "Get in unless you have a death wish!" she shouted over the noise of the vortex above,

As the vortex sucked the castle in, destroying all trace of the Titans, the Chronostar hurtled back towards Hyrule. Carrying our heroes within it.

* * *

The Chronostar landed next to Link's cabana. The door swung open, and Link, back in normal form again, hopped out, and placed his hands behind his head, "Ah, it's good to be home, again, for the third time after an adventure, maybe fourth, I dunno,"

Everyone piled out, and looked upon the obligatory victory party.

Obviously HoT Link and TP Link ran straight into the middle of it yelling "Paaarrrtttyyyyyy!" and- "Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" could I just- "Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

OK, after that, HoT Link attempted to crowd surf, but as he jumped, a HoT Link shaped gap opened in the crowd, in which he landed, with a muffled, "Why?"

It's because nobody likes you mate.

* * *

Anyway, after the party that lasted for two whole days in which everyone got kind of sort of extremely drunk after two days of milk, and ended with Sheik planting a huge kiss on Link, spreading dozens of rumours, everyone went home. TP Link and Midna returned to the Twilight Realm, HoT Link returned home to Zelda, with Navi, Tatl and Tael with him, the latter two reuniting with Skull Kid on their return. Ciela, Leaf and Neri returned to the World of the Ocean King, after a tearful goodbye to Link.

* * *

_Three days later_

Link and Sheik were out for a ride on Nightshade, up to Outset forest.

Sheik, having completely conquered her fear of dark enclosed forests (and evil looking trees), looked around with a small smile, memories of what had happened three years flooding back to her, which had been traumatising at the time, but were now among her fondest memories.

* * *

As they reached the fairy fountain, Link hopped off the horse and helped Sheik off.

They dropped into the cave, to find the fountain where Sheik had discovered her Goddess powers, and gained the fairy magic that still coursed through her veins.

The Great Fairy emerged from the water, much to the surprise of Link and Sheik.

She waved her hand around, creating a box-like object in the air, where it glowed brightly and landed in Link's hands, where it suddenly gained a heap-load of weight.

As the glow dispersed, the object was revealed to be a book. It was a very heavy book, and the cover was engraved with the title: _The Legend of Zelda_.

The End

_Did you expect that? I didn't._


	55. Bonus Chapter: Fourth and Final Act

_"_'_An' he had one thing you haven't got,'_

'_What's that sir?'_

'_A great big bushy beard!'"_ – Inspector Butterman and Sgt. Angel, Hot Fuzz

Bonus Chapter: Fourth and Final Act

_OK, here we are, the end of another story. Two stories and it hasn't even been a year. Dude, I'm workin' hard. Anyway, keep sending in questions about the story if you have any (or actually send some, I have so far received none). Anyway, enjoy! Also, I got the new Animal Crossing game, and apparently you can get Zelda stuff, like Link's tunic and hat, and Midna's helmet, along with the Triforce and the Master Sword. Cool!_

Aftermath

Link was sitting at the table; completely absorbed by the book the great fairy had given him.

Sheik opened the door of the cabana, her hair tied back so it wouldn't get in her eyes while she was out hunting. Her trip had been cut short by vast amounts of rain, so she had come back to the cabana. She hung up Link's bow and laid the quiver of arrows on the table.

She walked up and looked over Link's shoulder, reading the page, "What's this?"

Link nearly jumped out of his skin, "Woah!"

"Sorry," Sheik said guiltily, she had forgotten to walk normally and not stealthily, "So, what are you reading?"

Link cleared his throat nervously, "Well, um…"

Sheik interrupted, "Look, if you're still worried about that kiss, don't worry, I was drunk on Terminian milk, so I wasn't myself,"

"Right…" Link said, not totally convinced, "Well, I was reading about the last hero before me, he saved the ocean from Ganondorf, but didn't seal him away, just put him under the ocean in Hyrule. The dude's name was something like, 'Arn', which, coincidentally, is my dad's name, but he left with my mother when I was five years old," Link looked back at the book, "The year Aryll was born,"

Sheik, who had parent issues, understood how Link felt, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

"Doesn't matter, the dude was a jerk," Link flicked back to the beginning of the story, then he noticed something, "Hang on, it says his adventure started ten years ago, when I was five, this dude is my dad!" he flicked to partway through the story, "Hey, look at this, it says he met Linebeck. Where did Linebeck go anyway?"

* * *

The room started shaking, and the two kids ran outside.

The rain was still pouring, but now the entire hill the cabana was on was surrounded by water.

"Another flood?" Link gasped, as he looked out at the entire land below Hyrule, now an underwater ocean.

Sheik ran forward, "No way," she said, shaking her head.

To be continued…

_If you want to know where I got the name for Link's dad, it's from some comics released some years ago about the Legend of Zelda. I haven't read it personally, but I saw the name of Link's parents on Zelda Wiki and decided to use one (or both, you don't know) of their names for this Link's parents. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it._


	56. Special Chapter One

"_Hey, you're hanging with us now, dignity has got nothing to do with it,"_ – Sid, Ice Age

Special Chapter One

_Here it is guys, the new special chapter! There are going to be four this time! I'm using far too exclamation marks for my own good! Anyway, this is a continuation of a bonus chapter from the last story, the continuation of the Minish Cap! Enjoy! Also, send in questions! I'm bored, and you only have a couple of days! So send in questions!_

Sword Competition

Link (Minish Cap one) ran to the sword competition, elbowing people so he could get past them and into the competition. Having conversed with a dog, he was running late.

"Pardon me, excuse me, get outta my way, I have a tournament to win," he said as he barged his way through the crowd, and up to the podium with the other contestants,

As he got up there, he grinned at Zelda who was standing next to her father, the King.

* * *

OK, so after some obligatory battling, in which the only injury Link received was a scratch to the side of his face.

After winning the tournament, easily, Link got up on the podium again, to receive the prize.

As he got up there, he shook hands with the king, and Zelda took his hand and led him to the courtyard.

Once there, Link saw the Four Sword, standing in its pedestal, gleaming. Walking up to it, he grabbed hold of its hilt, and attempted to pull it out, half trying.

Turning back to Zelda, he shrugged in mock embarrassment, his hand still resting on the sword.

Suddenly, Zelda jumped, "Oh, I forgot to give this to you,"

She pulled a bright red egg out of her pocket, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I think," Link said, staring at the egg, before pocketing it in Hammerspace, then he fell, "Woah!"

* * *

The sword had shifted, and tilted to one side. Standing up again, he placed both hands on the hilt and pulled. It didn't budge.

Then he removed one hand and pulled at it slightly. The sword nearly flew out of the ground, causing Link to hide behind Zelda.

Approaching the sword on the floor, he gripped it, and lifted it into the air, so the sun glinted off of its blade.

"Hang on, wouldn't the removal of the sword let Vaati out?" Link asked, looking at her,

Zelda just stared at the pedestal,

"Oh no," Link groaned, staring at the pedestal.

A great shadow had emerged from the pedestal, and a huge, bloodshot eye snapped open.

* * *

Link stepped back, and then felt the sword in his hand begin to burn in his hand. Suddenly it pulled forward so it was level with the eye, which widened in fear.

The end of the sword glowed and Link felt as if someone was renting his insides apart. Into even quarters, coincidentally enough.

Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt as if he were looking at the pedestal from four different directions before his vision shifted into his own mind.

Then he looked left.

To his left were two people; one wore red clothes, exactly like his, and past that was a girl wearing a more feminine, and blue version of his clothes. To his right was a weedy looking kid with glasses wearing a purple version.

Link looked at the pedestal, which had his old sword, now more fancy looking, lodged in it, and then all four of them spoke simultaneously, "Awkward,"

* * *

Link looked over his shoulder at where Zelda was staring, shocked, "Hi,"

_I agree with the Links, awkward._


	57. Special Chapter Two

_Here it is guys._

_"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that, brilliant, but scary,"_ – Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Special Chapter Two

_OK, here is the second special chapter. It is a continuation of the last one (the Four Sword one), after this we'll have two unrelated specials. So, enjoy!_

Wait, why are there four of me? And why is one of me a girl? Why does one of me smell? Oh, wait, that's me.

Link stood up and looked at Zelda, "OK, what just happened?"

Zelda looked around before replying, "Well, it would seem the Four Sword got powered up when Vaati was sealed beneath it. When you pulled it out, it fractured your soul into four equal pieces, and then the sword you used in the tournament was sealed inside the pedestal, transforming it into a blade similar to your Four Sword, but not quite the same," she pointed at the sword, "Vaati is beneath that, while the sword you have has split your soul into four differing personalities,"

"Oh, interesting, so, now I have another question," he cleared his throat, before continuing, "WHY THE HELL IS ONE OF ME FEMALE!"

* * *

Zelda looked at the aforementioned, now offended, Link, "Umm, your feminine side, or something, how am I supposed to know, this is a new kind of magic,"

"OK then, well, how do we reverse it?" Link asked,

"Um, you don't, you'd have to return the sword to the pedestal, and it's blocked, you're stuck like this," Zelda said,

Purple Link stepped forward, adjusting his glasses, "In my opinion, this is a good thing, now, if the world is in peril, we can deal with it four times as well,"

Link considered this, then said, "Nerd has a point,"

Red Link stepped up, "Great,we'redonehere,let'sgogetsomethingtoeat,I'mstarving" he said without breathing, incredibly quickly, before speeding off,

Blue Link sniffed, "Saving the world? No thanks make someone else do it," then she stalked off

"Well she's a right ray of sunshine," Link said, following her with his gaze,

Zelda noticed something behind Link, "Uh, Link,"

"What?"

"Doesn't that shadow look remarkably similar to you?"

* * *

Link turned around, looking at the opposing wall, which had a shadow on it. Aside from it looking distinctly more evil than Link, it was his spitting image. Apart from the fact it was on a wall. And flat.

Link approached the shadow, placing his hand on it.

As he pulled his hand away, the shadow stuck to it, until eventually the whole thing had been pulled off, and was slowly wrapping itself around Link's entire body.

* * *

It stepped away from Link, until an entire Dark Link was formed, "Hi, now there are five of us, I'm the personification of your darker personality, so I'm still a good guy,"

"Good to know," Link said nodding, "Come on, let's go, before we lose everybody,"

Purple Link, Dark Link, Link and Zelda walked off to catch up with Blue Link, and then find Red Link who was probably eating his way through a wall.

This is going to take a while to explain to everybody.

_I may make a spin-off story with this...._


	58. FAQ

_"Skadoosh!" - _Po, Kung Fu Panda

_OK, well, I couldn't think of anything for special chapters, so we're skipping them and going on to the quesiton and answer session. Skadoosh!_

Questions based around the story what I wrote on this website here

_OK, since none of you actually asked me any questions (which means I have failed on maintaining an air of mystery, d'oh!), I shall be asked by our roving reporter, Jimmy James Jameson… the Third (who doesn't actually exist). He shall ask questions, and I shall answer them. Well, enjoy:_

**JJJIII: Hello**

Adam148: Hi

**JJJIII: Thanks for letting me ask you questions about your story,**

Adam148: You can ask, but don't expect any actual answers.

* * *

**JJJIII: …OK, well, Question 1: "Is there parts of the story that we haven't seen? You know, parts which you came up with, but didn't make the final cut,"**

Adam148: Actually, yes, with my first story the original purpose of the entire story was to find Tetra's mother, but then I remembered that Tetra had probably seen her die, so, that didn't work out. I was also going to have a different ending for _Blade of Ragnarok_ where Link was stuck in his Super Female Link form, but then I changed it to a party, so there is an actual chapter that neither you, or any other reader has actually seen.

* * *

**JJJIII: Question 2: "Why?"**

Adam148: Um… because.

* * *

**JJJIII: Question 3: "Could you tell us where you want to take the story now?"**

Adam148: Yes, yes I could,

* * *

**JJJIII: Will you?**

Adam148: No, I won't,

* * *

**JJJIII: Question 4: "Do you plan on making Sheik and Link a romantic couple?"**

Adam148: Hell no,

* * *

**JJJIII: Question 5: "What inspires you to write?"**

Adam148: Video games, my killer imagination, books, other fanfics and artwork inspire everything, like descriptions.

* * *

**JJJIII: Question 6: "Are you actually funny?"**

Adam148: Only through the power of the Internet.

* * *

**JJJIII: Question 7: "You went on hiatus a while back, why? -"**

Adam148: Well-

**JJJIII: Hang on; I'm not done, "Why? Why-oh-why-oh-why? Why, why, why? Why?"**

Adam148: Done?

**JJJIII: Yes,**

Adam148: Thank you, OK, I went on hiatus, because I was going back to school after six weeks off (compulsory holidays rule!), and had to get my life on track, and that meant I could barely get on my laptop for anything 'cept homework, which officially sucked until the rate of homework reduced. And this year, I get an extra long holiday after my exams, so you can expect another three stories between now and September.

* * *

**JJJIII: OK, thanks for answering these questions**

Adam148: No problem !Raises finger! Goodbye, Jimmy James Jameson the Third (geez, that's a mouthful), now it's time to rip off your skull with my obligatory reference to Heroes, with telekinesis!

* * *

_OK, I know what that looks like, but he isn't really dead, he's just… gone away, like forever, but, don't worry, he isn't dead like that last guy who broke into my place and started questioning the characters, and myself._

_Not at all._

_Also, this isn't blood on my shirt, it's just… um… ketchup, yeah ketchup._

_

* * *

OK, now for a thank you message, then this story can go ahead and die._


	59. Thank You

"_Men don't go bald naturally. They just like getting their hair cut that way."_ – Great Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley

So long and thanks for all the reviews

OK, so if you didn't get the reference, the title refers to Douglas Adams' book series the Hitch Hikers' Guide to the Galaxy, the increasingly inaccurately named trilogy in five parts.

Of course though, this is no way near the end for me, unless I suddenly drop dead (unlikely).

I'm sitting at home writing this, while snow falls outside. And falls. And falls. And fall- well, you get the picture; it's snowing. And so, I'm not at school (w00t for snow days!).

So, let me get this over and done with:

!Clears throat! Thanks.

Now, for the free giant chocolate chip cookies and milk (devour at will).

So, maybe I should list some stuff about the next story:

Well, first off, I guess I should tell you the name of the next story, it's called, "_The Legend of Zelda: The Tale of Two Heroes_". It will follow the story of Link and Sheik in the present, and Link's dad's (Arn) adventure in the past. Until eventually, past and present collide. The chapters may be in the same chapter, or in separate chapters. They will be named accordingly.

Number two; through a review by Rampaging Poet, we have a villain. A new one. Finally. Anyways, it will be a villain you know, but won't recognise until I ruin the suspense.

And C. No, four, the underwater world of Deep Hyrule (that's what it's called, it's where Link and friends, and the cabana ended up near the beginning of my first story), is flooding, for reasons yet unknown even to me.

We aren't having prologue-y type things, partly because they bore me. So, (and I will repeat this on the story) if you want to find out what happened in the last two stories, **READ THEM!** !Dramatic music!

And now that that's over, we can have a glimpse at the next story, "_The Tale of Two Heroes"_

* * *

"Clowns melt at 29 degrees" – Great Lies to tell Small Kids, Andy Riley

Link's Story: Chapter One: The Story begins anew

As the rain hammered down outside, Link paced around the cabana, the tome entitled, "_The Legend of Zelda_" lying open on the table.

Sheik had given up trying to calm him down and was moving all the sharp objects into the sewer so Link didn't try and kill himself (I don't know why, the guy can survive a fifty foot drop with a sword through his chest (it has happened)).

Link muttered to himself, "I don't get it, he was never a hero, he ran off with my mother when I was five, didn't even say a proper goodbye,"

He bent down, and read the first chapter of his father's section of the book…

* * *

Arn's Story: Chapter One: "If you want things done right, don't ask the guy with the sword at your throat"

_Ten years ago._

Twenty-two years old, Arn, a resident of Outset Island, attempted to parry Orca's lunge and dive for his exposed potbelly.

Orca, anticipating the move (which had been attempted twenty times in the last fifteen minutes), hooked his harpoon under the sword, disarming Arn, slashing forwards and upwards.

Arn hit the door with a deep slash up the left side of his face.

* * *

His wife, Abigail, heard the thud, and ran to the door, opening it.

Arn flopped to the floor, exhausted. Abigail glared at Orca, "Dad, you didn't have to pummel him!"

Arn groaned, and raised an arm in the air, "Don't worry, I'm mostly bleeding internally,"

Orca cleared his throat and grumbled, "He wouldn't have been pummelled if he'd paid attention to what I was doing, his own son pays more attention than he does,"

There was a banging as Sturgeon beat the base of his staff on the floor and shouted,

Abigail looked up, her long black hair flowing behind her head, "Sorry Uncle Sturgeon!" she shouted,

* * *

All the racket had attracted the attention of the islands younger residents.

Five-year-old Link popped his head around the doorframe, but was pushed forward by eleven-year-old Sue-Belle.

Zill and Joel, only two- and three-years-old respectively, were too young to go out, and were woken up by the racket.

Link glanced at Sue-Belle, "I love my family," he said sarcastically.

All Link knew was that Sue-Belle was his great-uncle's grand-daughter, and was one of the few members of the family on the maternal side that he actually liked.

_So, Link's maternal grandfather is Orca. And Paternal Grandmother is Grandma. OK, that we've settled. But remember, this isn't the full chapter, and that these inter-familial relationships are only in this story, they exist nowhere else!_


End file.
